The past and a Senkai
by EaSnowPw
Summary: Her past is a secret.Her hollow has just been defeated.And she met him. Begins a few months before Hikifune's promotion in the Turn back the Pendulum Arc.Later slight Shinji xOC .Rated T to be safe. Please check it out!
1. How they met

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first story so be nice with rewiews! **

"Speaking"(to each other in the outside or inner world)

'Thinking_' _( shinigami / human)

'**speaking'**(inner hollow to vizzard)

'_speaking'_(zanpakuto to shinigami)

She had been fighting with her inner hollow for a long time… two hours? Maybe more. She never thought it could be so hard to win .

"You should give up already! You're weak! " her hollow hissed. "And you know why? 'Cause you have nothing to fight for!"

"Shuddup! "

"Never! It's been _100 years_ since you've been hiding. You can't win!"

She brought her sword in front of her in a fighting stance. "This is my body and I'll have it back. And it's not 100 years yet. 25 September. That's when there'll be 100 years." Reiatsu started spinning around her at enourmous speeds. It slowly took the shape of 10 tails that turned into dragons."So you're not dead _yet…_" Her hollow said, doing the same thing. In less than 1 second they stabbed each other. "…But I'm finished…"

She won…but back to the "real world" she was in Hueco Mundo fighting Vasto Lordes (killing them). She nearly passed out. '_I have to get outta here.' _ She opened a portal with her last powers .'_Where to?'_ 'Somewhere safe… if such a place exists for me…_' _She fainted falling into the portal before any hollow got near her and it closed. _'I know just the place. Hope I made the right choice.'_

* * *

><p>Hirako Shinji, captain of the 5th division , had just finished his nightwalk and was heading home, when he suddenly sensed an unfamiliar reiatsu just above him … falling. 'WTF?' He quickly shunpoed towards it, just in time to catch a girl dressed like a shinigami. She was severely wounded and unconscious. <em>'<em>Crap!_'_ The girl was trembling severely and struggling in fear."Oi, don't worry, you're safe now. No one'll hurt ya." He whispered and surprisingly enough she calmed down.

Unohana was preparing to call it a day when suddenly the door to her desk opened, revealing captain Hirako carrying an unconscious girl.

"Oh my! What happened to her!" Unohana asked shocked.

She was looking at a girl with brown hair( with a hint of red )which was covering most of herface. Her skin was pretty pale and she appeared to be around Shinji's height. Had it not been the wounds all over her body Unohana could have sworn that it was another one of the other captain's "prizes".

" I have no idea . I kinda found her…"

" Follow me!" Unohana got professional all of a sudden." Put her on this bed please and I'll take care of her" When she saw the girl's face, Unohana nearly got a heart attack. _'_It can't be her…and if it is, what kind of monster could wound her like that?_'_ Unohana's shock didn't go unnoticed." Oi! You all right, Unohana-Taicho?" asked Shinji.

"Yes. She's exhausted , but luckily her wounds aren't that bad. She also lost a lot of reiatsu. I can treat her and she'll be awake in a few days." ' Though knowing her, she'll be all healed up by tomorrow and fighting the next week.' Shinji nodded and left. Unohana looked at the unconscious girl after treating her wounds."Why… rather how are you alive, Senkai-sama?"

**A/N: I'm posting the next chapter soon and I'll explain some things.**


	2. What are the Senkais?

Yamamoto was speaking to Unohana outside a hospital room.

"Are you sure it's her? "

"Just look. She has the same reiatsu too… but I wonder… what happened to her? Her of all people…"

Just then Shunsui Kyoraku and Ukitake Junshiro joined the talk.

"Who's back?" Kyoraku asked.

"The Senkai" Unohana stated.

"Which one… Ah her!" Ukitake said suddenly noting the girl on the hospital bed." What happened? "

"We don't know. But apparently she isn't using her power to recover." Unohana said." Hirako-Taicho found her yesterday outside. She probably teleported in Sereitei."

" And her brothers?" Yamamoto asked.

" We searched for them Yama-jii , but we couldn't find them." Kyoraku reported.

"The three Senkais are legendary. Their power is above the level of us , Shintaichos. The three of them have been granted an honor above all in SoulSociety. They are indirectly the leaders of the Central46. They have been given this rank by unanime vote from the _whole Central46._ It is a rank for life. They have almost no responsablities and can revoke a death sentence without any reason… "

"They have literally been bathing in power." Junshiro said."As you said, sensei, they were three brothers. Their true name was unknown, but they had nicknames that were widely known. Hers was Emerald. The one and only nickname she ever had. She was stronger that the other two and obviously their leader. Despite that, the power of her zanpakuto is unknown, except it's ability to split in two different zanpakutos " 'and she really loved annoying sensei' he mentally finished.

* * *

><p>Shinji had never been so confused. <em>'<em>Just who the hell is that girl. People don't just pop up from the ski. And Unohana surely knows her.'

_'Maybe not. Tho__ught with that shock on her face it's obvious she does. Anyway, just go visit her. Maybe she's up!'_ Sakanade suggested. So Shinji was now having a trip to the 4th Division. He entered the room he had been led to a few nights before. The mysterious girl was sleeping. 'Bad luck then!'_ 'You don't appear to be leaving though.' '_Shut up!_'_

She opened her eyes slowly. She had just returned to being conscious a few minutes ago. She opened her eyes and looked around. . . A hospital room ( with everything). . . A blonde guy. . . Jyubi gone. _'_Fuck!_' __'Surprised? You left me in Hueco Mundo smartass!'_ _'_Shut up Yin!...Wait a minute…. Who's this guy? Captain of the 5th division?_' __'Apparently yes. Do you want me to fix your wounds?'_ 'Just a little bit faster than normal healing. Thank you Yang!'

"Um…. Hi! I'm Emmalin Niagra. You would be?"

"Shinji Hirako . Captain of the 5th Division."

"Nice to meet you Hirako Taicho…"

"Shinji please. Formalities suck"

She giggled."Then I'll go by Emmalin or Emily . Whichever suits you." Green eyes were constantly scanning him and he couldn't help but ask "Why does Unohana Taicho seem to know you?"

"Well… that's a question you should be asking her, don't you think?" She tried to rise from bed, but he stopped her.

"I don't think she would like to see you walking around like this."

"Oh please, I've fought with worse wounds. I may look fragile but I'm anything but. Anyway, Where's my zanpakuto?" _'You forgot us in Hueco Mundo!'_ both Yin and Yang yelled.

"Getting along well , huh bastards?" she muttered.

"Haven't seen it. You probably left it at your division's barracks."

She started laughing. " I don't have a division." She said.

Shinji raised a brow."What do you mean?"

"I… have been in Hueco Mundo… for the past 99 years."

Shinji made a WTF look. Hueco Mundo? 99 years? Just when he was about to ask another question the Soutaicho entered the room with Unohana. He quickly understood that he had to leave, despite Emily's eyes that were full of fear. However he stayed near the door, but not close enough to hear the talking inside.

* * *

><p>"So, how have you been, Senkai-sama?" the Soutaicho asked.<p>

"I'd love to say fine, but that's not the case. My brothers are dead. I do NOT wish to take the rank of Senkai again. I know, I don't have a choice so I won't give up completely, but I think I'll join a division as a seated officer. And no, I may not tell you why I have been hiding for the past years." She said everything in a monotone voice and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the memory of that day._'Cold as always'_ Yin stated laughing his ass off in her inner world. "I can however tell you that I have been in Hueco Mundo most of the time."She opened her angry eyes.

"As always, You are playing your mind tricks on me. What division will you join? When? What seat will you be?" the Soutaicho asked quickly.

"We shall see that…" Emily answered._'Ask Hirako-san'_ Yang suggested. 'Later…' came a bored answer.

"Where's Jyubi?" Unohana asked innocently.

"I'll summon him later. I don't have enough reiatsu for that. Not now." 'But soon I will.'

Unohana nodded. "This would be all. "

* * *

><p>The Soutaicho left with Unohana. Shinji could feel the old man's reiatsu flare. He was <span>pissed<span>. Shinji decided to return to speak to Emily. As soon as he closed the door, he started laughing.

"Omg what didja tell the old man? He was so pissed off when he got outta your room!" he said, still laughing.

"Dunno exactly what pissed him off… probably my attitude of superiority." _'Ask him now!'_ a single voice told her. Emily rolled her eyes. 'You two getting along well I see.'

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Two words: Annoying zanpakutos."

"Zanpakuto_**s**_?"

"Complicated. Basically I have one zanpakuto, Jyubi. Though he is made from Yin and Yang. Sometimes (often actually) they argue and split in two zanpakutos. Then I have to use each one as a different katana. It's essential to know whether they are split or together during a fight. I can't use Jyubi's abilities while the two split and I can't use the two blades when they are one."

"Okay… So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you recover?"

"I think I may join a division, though I don't know which one."

Shinji seemed to be thinking for a few moments.

"You strong enough for third seat?"

**A/N: Liked? Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	3. Third Seat Exam or Captain vs Senkai

_Last time: "You strong enough for third seat?"_

* * *

><p>"Yes…" she answered, unsure, ignoring Yin's comments. <em>'HAHAHAHAHA you're strong enough to be Soutaicho!'.<em>

"Then I'll test you when you're better and you may join the division as third seat."

"No way! Really? Thanks Shinji!" she exclaimed happily. _'Jeez, You were really afraid of the things you may have had to do to join a division, weren't you?'_ Yang asked rhetorically.

"You seem pretty confident…"

"I am confident. It's gonna be easy."

Of course a hell butterfly had to come in. Shinji had to attend a Captain Meeting. "Boring as hell."

"You survived up to now, you'll survive this one too." She said rolling her eyes."Bye!"

"You know nothing 'bout these things. Bye!" he said leaving.

_'Actually, I know at least as much as you do.'_ She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep…

* * *

><p>Shinji came back almost everyday to check her. Today was special though. She had recovered enough to take the test as third seat."You ready?" he asked smirking.<p>

"Of course! _Show yourself_!" She was now holding a sheathed zanpakuto in her right hand.

"That's the summoning?" Shinji asked.

"Disappointed?"

"Not really."

She went to the training grounds. No one was around. Except for Hikifune Taicho.

"Oh, you must be Emily!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Hikifune Taicho."

"We'll talk after the fight, okay? Don't worry, he won't kill you." '_Though you may kill him.'_

"OK"

"Then get ready…"

'You ready Jyubi?'

_'Yeah! It's been a long time, but yeah.'_

"SET"

'Fifth seal is more than enough, right?'

_'Fine'_

"GO"

In a split second she shunpoed towards Shinji. The attack was obvious, so he blocked. They exchanged a few blows and she suddenly shunpoed away. "What? Ya scared?" he teased. "Nope. _Show the entire small world our great power , Jyubi!" _she screamed. Then she vanished. 'Fuck!' Shinji barely dodged a swing aimed at his chest… and the next ones. She nearly got him. "Okay, that's it. _Collapse, Sakanade._" She stopped. Green eyes looked at him, as if searching for something. Then she looked around, shocked. "You can't win now, Emily. All directions are reversed." "Oh, I didn't notice", she said sarcastic. She closed her eyes and said "Over, huh?" _'After seventh seal you unlock your 6__th__ sense.'_ Jyubi said. 'What I did was enough for a third seat, so no!' "You passed," Shinji started " but that's not all you can do, right?" His only answer was the shock on her face. "Emily, show me how strong you really are!" he said. _'You can't say no when he's asking like that, can you?'_ Jyubi asked. "No" she said in a low voice "you won't be able to stand even my reiatsu." "We'll see that, won't we?" Shinji said with a smirk. She looked him in the eyes, and sighed. "Release the 10th seal, Jyubi!" A yellow light surrounded her. She closed her eyes and attacked…

* * *

><p>Shinji knew he would lose. He began considering that possibility when the Soutaicho asked him to tell her to go all-out. But when he sensed her reiatsu his suspicion turned into certainty. Just what was she? He could barely recognise the girl he had been talking to for the last weeks. Her reiatsu was huge, he could barely stand because of it. When she vanished, he hoped his Shikai was doing its job. Apparently not. She appeared in front of him, blade at his throat, eyes still closed. He could feel her killing intent. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Would she really kill him? Hikifune was nearby. But could she do anything to stop Emily from killing him? Probably not.<p>

"Why? Why did you ask such a thing?" same voice. Emily. 'I'm an idiot. She wouldn't kill me.' Shinji thought. He felt the massive reiatsu vanish. As if it had never been there in the first place. Hikifune came running . "That was… amazing, Emily-chan! Why didn't you ask to replace me as a captain?"

"I'm not that responsible and I don't enjoy paperwork and leading others. It's just not my thing. Besides it attracts a lot of attention." Emily answered in a sad tone. 'How did he know? How did she know? '

'_The old man probably told them. Don't think too much about it.'_

"Ok, We'll celebrate tonight." Hikifune said happily before leaving.

Emily sheathed Jyubi. She dusted herself off and got ready to leave.

"You ok?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine." She said, avoiding any eye contact.

"Okay then. See you later."

_'She's anything but fine, you moron.'_ Sakanade said.

'Huh? Yeah I noticed. Though what do you want me to do? What is she mad about anyway?' Shinji answered.

_'Jyubi said she wanted her powers to be hidden. She can't control them all yet. She nearly killed you there in case you didn't notice. And she was restraining her reiatsu by the way.'_

'WTF! She was retraining her reiatsu?'

'_Yep! She can't do that properly cuz it's huge so she has those 10 seals made by Jyubi and controlled by Yang. Yin explained it to me. So go apologise cause after all she was trying to protect ya.'_ Sakanade finished.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~<p>

Shinji was staying on a rooftop thinking about what Sakanade had told him. _'_Maybe I should go apologise._'_ As luck would have it, Emily was walking nearby. So Shinji went to her.

"Oi! Emily!"

She turned around and shot him a what-do-you-want look.

"I just wanna talk."

"About what?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I told you to go all-out. It was a mistake. The Soutaicho asked us to do it."

His apology seemed to work. She turned around, looking straight into his eyes.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Hmm… About your nickname Emerald… something about a fake death…. And basic things about your brothers."

She closed her eyes. "My brothers are…" a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know… we were told that."

"They just left me all alone…" she was now literally crying. _'It was about time! You never cried about them. AT ALL.'_

She felt herself being pulled into a hug. "You're not alone anymore."


	4. Celebrations

Emily was sitting in her bed, playing with a ball with her tail and staring at the ceiling. Because Jyubi had ten tails, she could easily summon one without using her Shikai. The tail was useless for fighting, though she liked playing with it. _'Hikifune-Taicho will soon be here.'_ Jyubi informed.

'Yeah, I know. She said the two of us were going together to the party…'

'_Nervous?'_

'Meeting new people? HELL YEAH!'

_'Ah, don't worry. They're celebrating three promotions, after all. Though dunno if yours can be called a promotion…'_

'Three? Me, Hikifune-Taicho & …?'

_'Urahara Kisuke. He's the new captain.'_

'I see… is that Hikifune's reiatsu heading this way?'

_'Yep. No respect for your superiors?'_

'Hmph. She's joining Division 0, which I led for a while, so not too much, especially while thinking.'

_'That was before you became Senkai. Here she comes'_

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Emily-chan!" Hikifune greeted.<p>

"Good afternoon, Hikifune-Taicho. You came a little bit earlier."

Hikifune smiled. "You need to get ready."

"Huh?"

"Okay, let's see…"

Hikifune came deliberately to dress Emily up. In the end, she decided that Emily could wear her shikasho and a little bit of make-up, but she still needed to arrange her hair. Fun!

"Hikifune-Taicho, when did you hear about my past?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… about a few days after you were brought at the 4th Division Hirako-Taicho announced that he wanted you to take the 3rd seat exam. A week or two after."

"Two weeks ago? Nobody acted different…"

"Oh, the Soutaicho only told the two of us. He wanted me to assist your examination." Hikifune giggled.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~<p>

"I called you two regarding the new 3rd seat of the 5th Division." The Soutaicho started.

"Emmalin?" Shinji asked curious.

"Exactly. You do not know who she is, do you? Emerald Senkai sounds familiar?" The reaction to this was something the old man didn't expect.

"Interesting. And why do I need to know this, sir? I mean, she obviously doesn't want me to know this, does she?" Shinji said, calmly, though his thoughts were anything but. 'Senkai? Her? WTF!'

"The 3rd seat exam is basically a spar between captain and future 3rd seat. Hikifune-Taicho will monitor the spar so it will be safe for you." 'That poker face makes me jealous.'

"Now I don't think that's necessary. She can't be that strong." Shinji said, poker face still on.

"Actually, she can. So we'll talk about this after the exam. You are dismissed."

After they left, Hikifune told Shiji "We studied the Senkais in the Academi for a month, remember?"

"I… skipped those classes." 'I shouldn't have.'

~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>"So no one else knows… what did you tell them about me? Early graduation?" Emmalin asked when Hikifune finished.<p>

"Pretty much yeah. You graduated a hundred or so years ago, your family recently got killed by hollows and you were badly wounded. Hirako-san has imagination."

"Okay, it's good to know what lie I'll say later."

"Finished. Do you like it?"

Emily looked in the mirror. She was wearing light make-up 'to evidantiate her eyes'. Her nearly straight hair was curly and loose, as she demanded, reaching her chest. Her uniform was a little bit loose, another one of Hikifune's demandings. She stood up and arranged her shikasho, well tried to.

"Leave it like that! Put this necklace and earrings." Hikifune ordered. The earrings were simple: a small flower and so was the necklace.

"Can we please go before you get another idea?" Emily demanded in a complaining tone.

"Ok ok, I just thought you wanted to look good for Hirako-san." Hikifune replied defensily.

"Who the hell gave you that idea?" Emily nearly shouted.

"Huh? So you don't like him?"

"Well, we're friends, but I don't like him as in like like."_ 'You graduated Lying School, didn't__ you?'_

"Oooh, too bad."

"Why?" _'WTF is going on?'_

"Ah nothing. It's just that most girls would fall for him."

"I can say I'm immune to womanizers. Andrew was one and before I got adopted by his parents we were really good friends, nothing more… You said most girls, Hikifune-Taicho, are you one of them?"

"No! I'm too old, anyway." Emily giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Oh we're already here?"

"Yep. Oh, Everyone's already here!"

* * *

><p>"umm…" she tried to hide herself, but failed, especially because Hikifune had shouted the previous words.<p>

"Hi everyone! I brought Emmalin as promised!" All heads turned towards them in a split second.

"Oh, Emily-chan, you look great!" Shinji ecoed between the others.

"Thanks… umm Hello I guess…" she said.

"Oh, don't be shy! Here, have a seat! I'm Aikawa Love, 7th Division Captain. Call me Love." Emily sat near Love, right next to Shinji.

"Rojuro Otoribashi. Call me Rose. Nice to meet you!" The guy on Shinji's right introduced himself.

"Yadorimaru Lisa. Nice to meet you." A girl with glasses introduced herself.

"Hyaaa! I'm Mashiro." A green-haired girl said as she popped up behind Emily. "And this is Kensei-meanie." She added pointing to a white hair guy wearing a Captain's haori.

"Nice to meet you all." Emily said and then she pulled Shinji's hair so she could whisper in his ear. "You didn't tell me your friends are all Captains and Vice-Captains."

"You wouldn't have come if I did."

"Fair enough." They all ordered some sake.

"Oi, where's…" Shinji didn't get to finish his question 'cause he was sent flying on the opposite side of the bar. Emily burst out laughing, especially since the one who hit him was a girl with half his height, who seemed to have just noticed her. "Who're you?"

"Emmalin Niagra, new 3rd seat of the 5th Division. You just have to teach me to do that!"

"I'm Hiyori Sarugaki, Vice-Captain of the 12th. Nice to meet you. Sure!" Hikifune came over Hiyori.

"Now, now apologise Hiyori, that was just mean!"

"Tsch, fine. Sorry Baldy!"

"Baldy? LOL!" Emily burst laughing. "What the fuck is that funny?" Shinji replied after getting up.

"Well,1. you went flying like a ball in a baseball match, hit by a girl half your size and 2. everyone's acting like things are normal!" she answered still laughing.

"Well, it IS normal." Love replied. "They do that everyday. It's their way of showing how much they love each other…" He finished as though he expected an argument to occur.

"Really? I'm gonna have so much fun then in the 5th." She replied. "What about them?" she pointed to an argument between Kensei and Mashiro.

"Same thing with less violence." Lisa replied.

* * *

><p>Hikifune had decided that she wouldn't ruin her night trying to split Shinji and Hiyori, much to the latter's delight. Instead she was talking to Love about the absence of her replacement and his huge laziness (understatement).<p>

"So…" Emily started asking Lisa "who's my Vice-Captain?"

"He's a nice guy. A little too much of a workaholic, but a nice guy. His name is Aizen Sousuke. He's over there." Came the answer and Emily was trying her best to ignore the chills down her spine that were caused by his name. 'What's this?'

_'It's from your fortune-telling. You'll see when you meet him.'_

'Crap!'

"You ok?" Lisa asked."Oi, Aizen, come here a little! You must meet your new 3rd seat."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Niagra-san! I must excuse myself, I need to get home quickly." Emily was relieved to see him leaving.

"Oh, it's nothing. Good to have met you."

After Aizen left, Lisa asked "What do you think about him?"

"To be honest, he gives me the creeps. But I'll be fine."

"He gives everyone the creeps. Good. You need to be fine. Mashiro's drunk, Kensei and Shinji are in a drinking competition and Love and Hikifune aren't too reliable. You'll have to get Shinji home."

"WTF? Why me?"

"We decided so. Oh, they're done already" Lisa announced pointing at a passed out Kensei. "By the way, you drank about 7 bottles by yourself and you are acting as if it was nothing. You normal?"

"I'm immune to most poisons. Alcohol is a weak poison. So no, I'm not normal."

"Oh, nice. Now get to business!" Lisa commended.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabed Shinji by his left arm and dragged him to his room, while waving goodbye to the others. She opened the door to his room and proceeded to drag him to his bed.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

Oh gosh. Why did I accept this? As soon as I entered his room he pinned me to a wall. I tried to push him away, of course, but he's a lot stronger than me. I may be Senkai, but in physical strength anyone can easily overpower me. He bit my pulse point and sucked. I could hear myself moaning. He started to plant kisses down my neck, till he almost reached the skin above my breasts. I felt really good, but he was drunk. He wouldn't remember anything the next day.

"Shinji, we shouldn't…"

His grip became stronger and he silenced me by pressing his lips over mine. OMG! He kissed me. I struggled a little, but his grip on my hands remained still. I'm not going to lie, it felt really good… but the taste of sake from his mouth reminded me that we REALLY shouldn't be doing that.

"Shinji..."

"I love you, Emmalin."

I would've loved to believe that, but I wasn't sure how true it was. Maybe he would've said that to any other girl in my position. I didn't want to stay any more. I had to do something to make him release his grip. I used my tail to grab his leg and turn him off balance, thus he fell on his bed. I quickly shunpoed to my room, trying to control my breathing and my rapid heart beats. Crap!

* * *

><p>~~~~Next morning, normal POV~~~~~~~~<p>

Shinji woke up with a huge headache and need to throw up. 'What the fuck did I do last night?' Memories strted to sink in slowly as he felt more and more guilty. 'Damn that Kensei. Why did he challenge me to a drinking competition? Anyway, how did I end up home...ah yeah, Emily... SHIT!'

_'Oi, relax, master, I'm sure she's not mad at you.'_

'Of course not!' Shinji answered sarcastily_. '_I so gonna have to apologise later.'

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Hangover

_Last chapter: Just then, he heard a knock at the door._

* * *

><p>"Hirako-Taicho, may I come in? I brought some emergency paperwork." Aizen's voice could be heard.<p>

Aizen was very strict when it came to paperwork and he even brought it to his captain's room when said captain did not bother coming to the office. Especially if said captain had slacked work the previous day, even though the previous day was Sunday.

Anyway, Shinji was in the mood for anything but paperwork. He just knew that Aizen was going to annoy him starting from the moment he entered the room. He just knew that he had a huge hangover and if he would rise from bed it would be just to throw up. He just knew that Aizen would make him do that. In spite of all that he said "Yeah, come in. I'm decent."

"Ok, Taicho. I brought these." He put a few papers on the desk. "We must deliver them tomorow, but they have to be signed by all the captains. You need to sign them, then send them to …" Then Shinji stopped paying attention. "Taicho, are you paying attention?"

"No, cuz I'll do everything you just said even without you reminding me. We do these papers every month!"

"Then get to work. They need to be signed by 6 other captains."

"I'll do it when I want to, ok?" Shinji screamed and stood up, just to shunpo to the bathroom the next second.

"Um… Taicho, shall I get someone to take care of you for the rest of the day?" Aizen asked.

'Good to know it won't be you ." Shinji nodded then resumed to throwing up.

* * *

><p>'Who the fuck am I supposed to find free on Monday? Everyone is doing the paperwork for tomorrow! Even unseated officers!' Aizen thought while wondering around Sereitei.<p>

"Hello, Aizen Fukataicho! You seem thoughtfull. Anything I can help?" Emily asked from a window at the 4th Division. She had yet to move into the 5th. She was wearing a yellow kimono with flowers and her hair was loose, like the previous night.

"Actually, there would be something… "

* * *

><p>Emily never thought she would find Shinji like that. Ever.<p>

"Geez, Shinji, you're trashed." Despite those words she kneeled beside him , held his hair in a ponytail and rubbed his back.

He couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in Sereitei, it just had to be her. 'Damn that Aizen.' What was more, she actually didn't seem upset about anything. Maybe Sakanade was right…

They stood like that for a while, until "You done?"

He just nodded. He may look trashed, but it certainly didn't even compare to how he felt. She helped him (mostly carried him) to his bed. "You should get some sleep."

She laid him on the bed and covered him. Then she took a seat on his couch. 'Now what?'

'**You can come in here and I can get my rematch.'**

'Where are Ying and Yang, bitch?'

_'Here.'_

_ 'Here. Hey, Sakanade's here as well. But you can't hear her.'_ Ying chanted.

'Sakanade?'

_ 'His girlfriend. Hirako-san's zanpakutou.'_ Yang explained.

'WTF?... oh yeah I think he did say Sakanade was his zanpakutou.'

**'Geez, get me outta here! I wanna see the world, not be stuck with this obsessed guy.'(Ying)**

'That's the first time I hear you complaining. It's fun actually. Fine, I'll get you out, but don't let any shinigami see you. Deal?'

**'Tch. Deal.'**

Emily checked to see if Shinji was asleep, then summoned her vizard mask in her hand. She held it in her right hand as if putting it on somebody's face in her right. A person started to appear from the mask then the mask itself disappeared. Now an albino version of Emily stood near the original.

"You can go now. See ya!"

**"See you later, master!"**the hollow hissed before shunpoing away.

* * *

><p>When Shinji woke up, his headache was almost gone and he had a pretty nice view. Emily was reading lounged on his sofa, her kimono slightly revealing her white bra. She slowly moved her emerald green eyes from her book to him.<p>

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah… much better." Came the unconvincing answer. He tried to rise from bed, but he quickly realized it wasn't the best idea. He felt her sit on the bed.

"Just how much did you drink?"

"Lost it at 8. Why? My hangovers aren't that bad."

"If you say so…"

"It's true! What? Don't tell me you can drink 8 bottles and feel fine the next day."

"Ying cleans my bloodstream from poisons. Alcohol is a weak poison. I drank 7 bottles last night. If Ying hadn't cleaned my bloodstream, I would have gotten drunk after 3 bottles."

"LOL. So you're stuck to taking people home…" An ankward silence fell. "I'm sorry…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Last night."

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "No need to apologise. I mean, you were drunk. You weren't thinking straight . So I don't blame you for anything. Don't feel guilty about it."

"Um…ok" He looked at her, confused. Was she always that forgiving?

"Anyway, are you gonna stay like that all day? Get up and take a shower _before _sunset_._"

"I don't think it's okay for me to be up…"

She grabbed his hand and forced him up. He could barely keep his balance , but somehow managed to.

"So, are you gonna help me with that bath? I'm still dizzy, you know."

"What? No!" she blushed just thinking about it. "I'll get your clothes and towels, but I'm not washing you! Clear? I can get Aizen to do that!"

"Hell no!" he shouted.

"Geez, I was just joking."

In the meantime he was getting his stuff for the bath. When he was done, Emily was reading in the exact same position he had seen her when he woke up. "Done so quick?"

He looked at the clock. "Yes, it took me an hour. Too fast." She laughed.

"When I'm reading, I am like in a different world. Time, sounds and other senses are just gone. For me it seemed like there have been only 5 minutes, though I've read 56 pages."

"I see. What are you reading anyway?"

"Winnetou. I really enjoyed it last time and now I started reading it again. I got it from the library."

"Nice. So… What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Dunno. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."


	6. Night walk

"Hey, wait up!" Shinji yelled from behind Emily. She was running ahead of him. She made a pirouette and faced him, her kimono and her hair moving gracefully around her body.

"Ah, nearly forgot about you." She laughed at his annoyed expression and grabbed his hand. "Hurry up!"

"Geez, are you on drugs?"

"Hahaha, no! It's just a lovely day. How can you be grumpy like that?"

"What? I'm not grumpy! Just sick." He muttered the last words and she pretended she hadn't heard him. She dragged him outside Sereitei, into the forest. "Where are we going?"

"A place I used to like. I wanna see if it's still there."

They arrived at a lake. She sat down on a hill near the lake, watching the sunset. He watched her from behind, shocked.

"Wow, it's amazing."

"I know. I used to come here during the Academy years. After I graduated, I just couldn't find any free time." She closed her eyes, the wind brushing her hair. 'Just like all those years back.'

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~<p>

She closed her eyes, the wind brushing her hair. 'The only place where I can find peace.'

"Sis, where have you been?" Andrew said, coming from behind her, Adrian following close.

"Here, where else?" she calmly answered without looking at him.

"What? We have been looking for you everywhere and you were HERE!" He added, angry. "Get up, we're going home." His hand stretched to grab her, but another arm stopped him. "Adrian?"

"She isn't paying attention to you, just as you aren't paying attention to this place." The other boy said calmly. Andrew looked around, then at his sister. Her eyes were closed and she seemed absent.

"Let's go!" the blonde added. "She will come home by herself. We aren't her babysitters after all."

The other boy followed him, shocked.

~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~

* * *

><p>'Adrian was wise, Andrew was reckless. Opposite twins, huh?' She smiled. <em>'Not quite, they were both really stubborn. And both wanted to protect you.'<em>

'Yeah, they did.'

She didn't notice Shinji looking at her, trying to read her thoughts. 'I wonder what's she thinking about.'

_'Ask her idiot!'_

'O_O Long time no see, Sakanade. Been busy?'

_'None of your business!'_

'Yeah, sure. Don't think you'll get away with it.'

Just then he noticed that she gotten out of her trance. Her emerald green eyes were open and she was looking at the moon's reflection on the lake. 'It's that late already?' 9 o'clock. She yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little. I didn't sleep too well last night." The look of guilt from his face didn't go unnoticed and she rolled her eyes. "What time do I get to work tomorrow?"

"Dunno, when you want. Between 9 and 12."

"Then I'll come at 10."

"Aww, and here I hoped I could sleep more!"

"Aizen wouldn't let you."

"Aizen? Shit! I didn't sign the fuckin' papers!" Shinji literally screamed and jumped up. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled him back down. "I took it to the other Captains. You can sign it tomorrow morning."

"Really? Thanks!" Shinji said relieved. "Wait, how did ya know 'bout it?" Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Those were the monthly reports. They haven't changed at all in 100 years. Did you really think I just read for the 5 hours you slept?".

"You rummaged through my stuff?"

"Yep!" Emily said, smiling. Shinji blushed "I even listened to some of your jazz." Shinji ran a hand through his hair.

"Gosh, I must've slept a lot!" he said. She laughed.

"Nah, I just move really fast. Ying told me about it. Sakanade told him…"

"Wait, what? Sakanade did what?" Emily was starting to enjoy her little sadistic game. In fact, she did search through his stuff (except for clothes) but only to see if Ying was right.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. Shinji, on the other hand, was starting to lose his calm.

"Tell me what? Dammit, Emily, if you have something to say, say it!" he nearly screamed.

"Oh, c'mon, I enjoy teasing you like this." She said, slowly getting closer to him.

'WTF is she doing?'

_'You'll see.'_ Sakanade giggled.

"Our zanpakutous are dating." she finally whispered in his ear. "Didn't Sakanade tell you?" she asked, pulling back.

"NO!" he screamed. "Since when? Wait, when did you find out about it? Why didn't Sakanade tell me? And…" He didn't get to finish. She put her hand in front of his face and he fell asleep. 'Crap!'

* * *

><p>Shinji woke up in his inner world. It was a dimension pretty much full of mirrors. A rose-like perfume was in the air, creating a pink mist, which made the black sky almost invisible. Sakanade was looking at him, smiling amused. She was wearing a white complicated dress and underneath some white pants. Her long red hair was kept in two ponytails that almost reached the ground and her pink eyes were looking at him. He stared at her.<p>

"I never thought you'd overreact like that. Oh, and Emily's little act was just Ying's idea of torture. For her, that is."

"She's really good at acting. Good enough to hide her feelings from everyone, though it saved her ass a few times." An unknown voice to Shinji said the last words. From behind a mirror, a male figure appeared, apparently a teen, just like Sakanade. He had black short hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blouse whose sleeves had many big holes. His pants were pretty simple and he wore a cranium at his brown belt. A white dot was in the middle of his blouse, reminding of a hollow hole. Overall, he looked like the everyday obsessed rocker.

"Oh, and I'm Ying. Nice to meet you, Hirako-Taicho." Shinji shook the zanpakutou's hand, still considering whether that was a dream or not. Sakanade giggled.

"It's not a dream." Ying laughed at her comment.

"We can travel from one's inner world to another's, we just spend a lot of time in our own world and usually only show ourselves to our master. It's no taboo either. Sakanade has shown herself to Emily as well." Ying explained.

"Should I bother asking whose zanpakutou has been here?" Shinji asked, just to buy time to process all the information.

"Everyone's! Except for Aizen's. Even the people's you don't know. Us zanpaktous all know each other." Sakanade said.

"Though we can only stay in another inner world just when our masters are nearby." Ying said. "Important detail." He added.

"Uh, okay, now going back, you said you made Emily do that little act." Shinji started. Sakanade nodded and Ying smiled devilishly. "WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ying cleaned his ears.

"Fun." He answered. Sakanade didn't say anything.

"Fun? _Fun?_ What kind of answer is that? Sakanade, I'm talking to you too."

"Umm…" Sakanade didn't know what to say to calm her master. Ying, on the other hand, when he saw that Shinji was gonna scream again, covered the Captain's mouth with his hand and said "Geez, calm down. It's not like she did what I told her to."

"I'm afraid to ask what you told her to do." Shinji said after being released, trying to calm down. He still didn't understand why it bothered him so much.

"Ah, about what she did but for a longer time." Ying answered, smiling devilishly.

"Good to see you're having a good time here, brother." Ying froze. Behind him, an exact copy of himself came slowly, the only difference being the reversed colors. "Hirako-Taicho, do you mind if I steal my brother and take him home?" the white Ying asked full of respect.

"No, not at all. Just one question. What's your name?" Shinji said, looking at the other zanpaktou, already guessing the answer.

"Yang. Let's go, Ying!" he almost ordered the last words. Ying slowly disappeared with his brother.

"They are a weird bunch." Sakanade said.

"Agreed."


	7. First day Part1: fight!

Shinji woke up with a headache the next morning, in his bed. He looked at the clock on his desk. 9:03. He did his morning routine and headed to his office. He was greeted by Emily, Aizen and a mountain of paperwork on his desk. Literally. Emily whistled. "I've never seen so much paper in one room." Aizen sweatdropped.

"Hirako-Taicho rarely keeps up with his paperwork."

"Tch. Stop complaining. You should go meet the other division members." Emily paled."Don't tell me you're the shy type!" She blushed and stared angrily at him. "So you are!" Shinji said. "Geez, kmon, I told the others I'll get you early. It's 10:30 already." They left Aizen in the office and headed towards the training rooms.

"It's your fault for being a late ass!" she snapped.

"Well, excuse me for having my beauty sleep!"

"Then you excuse me for thinking of you as gay!"

"Nani?"

"It's logic. Only women need beauty sleep. Men that act like women are either gay or travestites, and you don't seem the former." She didn't understand anything the next few seconds as she was pulled in a nearby storeroom and pinned against the wall. The look in his eyes scared her a little.

"Even you don't believe that. And if you do… I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong." He had whispered in her ear the last part, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh please, like you're man enough!" she said, now feeling nervous. He giggled.

"Is that a challenge?" She felt his hand run down her clothed body, nearly reaching to undo her shikasho. She struggled against his grip, useless of course. He pinned her tail to the wall with his knee and sighed.

"Summoning your tail…Are you really that scared?" he saw the penetrating look in her eyes for the first time. Looking deeper, the truth was told: she was scared shitless. He let her go. "Tch, looks like you were right: I wouldn't do anything to you." She slid down on the floor, panting heavily.

"What sort of shitty joke was that? Idiot! Never scare me like that again!" she yelled angrily.

"Huh? Why not? Are you… a virgin?" she blushed at the question and he rolled his eyes. "The Senkai is one of the most innocent women on this world. Now that's weird."

She got up at said coldly "If you're done with your _games_, I'd like to go meet the rest of the division."

"Okay…" he could nearly feel the air freeze around her.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Attention everyone! I brought our new 3rd seat! Her name is Emmalin Niagra. I expect you all to treat her nice on her 1st day here." Shinji said in the training room, constantly eyeing the 4th seat, Naoki.<p>

Naoki Kirano was a troublemaker. He was medium height, with short black hair and grey eyes that had a hint of constant hatred towards the world. He got in fights on a daily basis and Shinji was sick of him. He had promised Naoki that if he ever got into another fight, he'd be transfered to the 11th. That was a few months ago, before his brother, Reishi, the previous 3rd seat, had died on a mission.

Right next to Naoki was sitting Yuki Shiraoshi , the 5th seat. She was really calm and energetic, childish sometimes, and reallyreallyREALLY innocent. She was the one to keep Naoki calm and prevent him from getting into any more fights. She was his polar opposite. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that swelled with happiness and the two were like brother and sister. They had graduated together and were almost inseparable.

Shinji left, leaving Emmalin alone with the rest of the division. More specifically, Yuki.

"Oh, hi Emily-chan! May I call you Emily-chan? Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Yuki Shiraoshi, 5th seat."

"Umm… hi … Yuki-chan. Emily-chan will do, if that's ok with you."

"Oh, it is, it is! Naoki-kun, introduce yourself! Don't be like that!" Yuki said, pushing Naoki.

"Naoki Kirano. 4th seat. Are you really strong enough for a 3rd seat?"

"Of course. The exam was held by Hirako-Taicho and watched by Hikifune-Taicho. I can show you sometime if you want." She added, smirking challengingly.

"Really? What about…" he started grabbing his zanpakutou and pointing it at her "…now?"

_'Time to draw some blood!'_

'Shuddup Jyubi!'

"Isn't it against the rules to fight with our zanpakutous without the Captain's permission?"

"Afraid your lover will be mad?"

"Stop Naoki-kun! You'll get in trouble!" Yuki warned.

"What did you just say?" Emily's anger was starting to build up.

"Oh, kmon, it's so obvious you slept your way up the ranks… with Hirako-Taicho, that is."

"**Nani?"** she asked, then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Then why don't we raise the stake? Let's fight with our Shikais in the underground training rooms."

"But, the door is locked and only Taicho has the key..." Yuki said. Emily held up a silver key. "...that key."

* * *

><p>Naoki, Yuki and Emily were in the basement. It looked pretty much like Urahara's training grounds. Yuki was shifting nervously, watching the blades clash. To her, the air was chocking with killing intent. 'Naoki-kun lost his cool already! He can't sense it, but she's very strong. Stronger than Taicho, although she's hiding it so I doubt she'll use that strength against him.'<p>

_'You never know… she can try to murder him and I won't blame her. So sad…to think he lost his cool on her first day as his brother's replacement.'_

Emily was just toying around with Naoki. Even so, she could feel his hatred through his blade as they clashed again and that was enough to feed her own killing intent. He was using his Shikai, unlike her. 5th seal.

Of course during her spar against Shinji Jyubi didn't listen to her and released her 7th seal, but kept her 6th sense locked so she wouldn't figure it out.

_'Summon us, dammit! Let me kill him!'_ Ying screamed.

_'He kinda has a point, you know. There's no way there can be that much difference in power between a 3__rd__ and 4__th__ seat. They'll figure something's odd.'_ Yang said.

'Yeah, yeah, voice of ration!'

"_Show your power, twins of Ying and Yang_!" she said, causing Naoki to stop dead in his track. She proceeded to fight him for real. Of course she had a small advantage fighting with two katanas. Their swords clashed so hard he dropped his. She shunpoed at him to land a final strike. Yuki's eyes were teary. She couldn't get in the way. She didn't have her zanpakutou with her. "Naoki-kun…" she whispered.

_**Clash!**_


	8. First day Part2: Punishment

**A/N: Thank you TalonNight for adding my story to your favourites and alerts! It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>Yuki barely noticed a shadow-like figure enter the basement fighting grounds which jumped between Emily and Naoki, blocking the two swords. Emily shunpoed back and stared at the newcomer. She dismissed her Shikai quickly. "Hirako-san!" Yuki yelled. He looked in her direction with a sorry look.<p>

"Naoki,… what did I tell you a month ago?" he said calmly, turning towards the scared 4th seat.

"That… if I ever got…into…another fight…" he stopped, trembling.

"Yes. Continue." Shinji's reiatsu was starting to rise.

"…you'll transfer me to the 11th division." he finished.

"So?..."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Emily was talking to Yuki's crying form.<p>

"No…No!" Yuki sobbed.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Naoki-kun will get transfered to the 11th."

"That's ridiculous! I mean, it was just a fight… he may get a ton of paperwork, but…"

"NonoNO! He used to get into many fights. Hirako-san threatened to transfer him to the 11th if he got into another one about a month ago, before his brother died."

"Didn't he get some free days? After his brother's death."

"No…"

"I see…" Emily sighed and shunpoed towards the two men. She bowed with her sword in front of her, holding it by the sheath.

"Hirako-Taicho, I deeply apologize for my behavior. I am the one who started the fight and stole the key to the underground training facility. Please don't punish the others."

* * *

><p>The three witnesses of this scene were flabbergasted. Naoki and Shinji were staring at her wide eyed. Yuki noticed her composure. 'She is bowing her head, but maintains her pride even when speaking to a superior. She isn't used to lowering herself and will never actually do it.' She thought. Emily was looking down, avoiding any eye contact.<p>

'_What the fuck are you doing?'_ Ying yelled.

'Keeping Naoki out of trouble… I can't explain it.'

'_You feel sorry for him and want to give him another chance. You think he hasn't fully recovered after his brother's death, but will never get into trouble again. He's too scared.'_ Yang said.

'Yeah, I think that's it.'

"Fine. Follow me to the office and we'll discuss your punishment." Shinji said, still surprised. She nodded and followed him out of the basement with Yuki and Naoki. Yuki looked at her wide eyed. Naoki looked sad and whispered "You don't have to do this. In fact…"

"It's my own choice. Don't you know how to accept a gift when you receive it?" she asked and left him behind. The other division members were shocked to see Naoki stay behind and Emily leave with Shinji. In fact, they didn't even see him enter the basement…

* * *

><p>"You didn't do it. Naoki's and Yuki's behaviors said it all." Shinji said, staying at his desk, trying and failing to get any eye contact with Emily. 'My only way of readin her is gone. Great!(sarcasm)'<p>

"I did it… I took the key, I opened the basement's door… and I challenged him, because he seems to be the only one who can give me a good time." She said plainly, calmly, looking around. Their eyes met for a split second and he saw the hatred in them.

"You still mad for this morning? Gosh, is this your way of letting out your anger?"

"Huh? No, not on Naoki. I would have fought him anyway."

"On who then?" Shinji immediately regretted asking this question.

"On who do _you_ think?... wait… Do you even think?" she asked, poison dripping from her voice.

"I do." he said, calmly, trying not to lose his posture as a captain in front of his subordinate who did something wrong intently. "That… doesn't have anything to do with this. You said you started a fight. You stole the key to the forbidden training rooms. Do you have any idea of the consequences?"

"Can't be worse than when Soul Society wanted me dead."

"Actually I'll have to discuss that with the Soutaicho. That's cuz it's your first day and you already _caused_ trouble." He stared at her dead serious. Just when she about to respond, the door opened and Naoki came in.

"Taicho, don't punish Niagra-san! It wasn't her fault. I started everything!" he said, panting heavily. Shinji was rather surprised to see him confessing.

"You sure? You know what's gonna happen." He said, and Naoki shrugged.

"I know. But,… I made a mistake and I'm ready to pay for it." Emily saw his resolve and sighed. She looked at Shinji.

"Alright. Then Emily, you're free to go." She walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"_If you transfer him to the 11__th__ I'll make your life a living hell._" Then she turned to walk out, passing near Naoki, who gave her a small note. Shinji didn't notice that because he was thinking. About her words, about her. 'Damn it!'

"So, Naoki, what exactly did you do to anger her? She's really calm and it's really hard to annoy her. So… what did you do? Cuz I know she didn't fight you for fun." Naoki avoided his captain's penetrating gaze. 'Dear God, why did she just have to piss him off? Now he'll let it all out on me!'

"I… said something I shouldn't have."

"Really? Just like that? What did you say?"

"…um…"

"It really does not make any difference. I'm just curious, Naoki." Shinji rolled his eyes. "I won't kill you or anything."

"Actually, I think you will."

"It involves me **and** her?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. 'WTF?'

"Well…yes actually."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you? What about this: I give you your punishment, you tell me after."

"Okay…"

Shinji took a file from his drawer. "I won't transfer you to the 11th since the incident was isolated. You'll get supplementary paperwork for 2 months and be on cleaning duties for 15 weeks." Naoki's eyes widened.

"Just… like that?"

"Wanna make it 3 months? I really enjoy having some free time." Shinji said. All the paperwork for punishments was taken from his daily paperwork. Logic. The Soutaicho didn't make special paperwork for punishment. That kind of punishment was given for days. 15, 20, mostly 45. Cleaning duty was given up to 10 weeks. Those were the rules. Anything above that was discussed with the Soutaicho. Thogh Shinji didn't seem to care about that.

"No…"

"So? Do you have anything to say?"

"Um…" Naoki palled.

"Naoki!"

"I…" he stopped, thinking of a formal way to say it "…I sexually related you and Niagra-san." Shinji's face was a mixture of disbelief, confusion and amusement.

"You did what? Kiddo, what exactly did you tell her?"

"I said : 'It's obvious you slept your way up'…"

"Lemme guess '…with Hirako-Taicho.' Right?"

"Yeah…" Naoki looked at Shinji, trying to read his expression. He looked amused, though slightly sad.

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I think that for a moment I actually believed it. Before we fought, of course. She kicks major ass."

"Doesn't she?"

"I don't believe it anymore, Taicho! I…"

"Naoki, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

"Hai! Excuse me!" Naoki said, attempting to leave though Shinji stoped him.

"Call her here. She stole the key after all and won't escape unpunished."

"Hai!" Naoki said, closing the door.


	9. First day Part3: Apologies

When Emily saw Naoki's resolve, she couldn't think of anything to change his mind. But she could change Shinji's. "…you're free to go." She went up to him and whispered so Naoki couldn't hear her.

"_If you transfer him to the 11th I'll make your life a living hell._"

She took the note Naoki offered her and left.

'_You won't escape unpunished, you know?'_ Yang said thoughtfully.

'_Screw that, I wanna see the note!_' Ying interfered.

* * *

><p>She sighed and read the note.<p>

_Niagra-san,_

_ Apparently you were right. I don't know how to receive gifts. Though you need to know that causing trouble in your first day as a high seated officer can make you lose your newly-assigned position. That is some trouble I don't want you to go though, jus because of me. Also, I deeply apologize for everything I said. _

_Naoki Kirano_

'Idiot. I knew all that...'

_'Aww, I expected something more interesting.'_

'Ying, your comments, I can do without.'

_'Tch!'_

* * *

><p>Emily entered the training rooms. She noticed a sad looking Yuki. She went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"It'll all solve up, Yuki-chan!" Yuki smiled sadly.

"I'd love to believe that, Emily-chan. But, Hirako-Taicho…" Emily's face darkened a little.

"If he cherishes his life he won't transfer Naoki."

"Emily-chan, you can't threaten the Taicho. I mean, you can, but you can't defeat him in fight, can you?" Yuki asked suspicious. Her zanpakutou allowed to sense an opponent's hidden power and lock it if needed.

"Of course I can't defeat him! But I can toss him through a few boulders." She said quickly, then whispered "I'll do that soon anyway."

"Reishi could as well."

"Who?"

"Naoki's older brother. They were really close. Reishi was doing his best to protect Naoki, to keep him outta trouble you know?" Emily nodded. "Naoki was protected from Hirako-Taicho. At the time we were dating, me and Taicho. He would listen to me when I pleaded him to forgive Naoki-kun."

"Were? He doesn't listen to you anymore? Wait, does he hate Naoki?"

"Ah… no, we're not dating anymore. Actually we broke up over an year ago. I haven't tried actually to ask him for favors since then. He doesn't hate Naoki. He's just annoyed by his custom of getting into fights."

"Oh, I see. I wouldn't have guessed." Emily said, more to herself.

"That we were dating?" The other girl nodded. "No big job about it! Though I can understand why we broke up. Things just didn't work out. He said this to me and said he's gonna take a break from ANY relationships and he hopes his next one will be serious." Emily looked slightly confused.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought you two look close and you should know, just in case."

"No, I think it won't be the case. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Oh, all right then. Naoki-kun!" Yuki jumped at Naoki, putting her arms around his neck. He patted her on the head, then looked at Emily.

"Niagra-san… I deeply apologize for everything I said earlier. We are really lucky to have you as our 3rd seat."

"It's nothing. Really! I understand it can be hard to see someone replace the positions those you love occupied, especially if they are nothing like the ones you lost." She said.

"Thank you." He said low. "Yuki-chan, guess what? I'm **staying**! I've got the biggest punishment in the history of Soul Society, but who cares? I'm staying!"

"Wow, Naoki-kun! Sugoi!"

"Hirako-Taicho wanted me to tell you to go to his office." Naoki told Emily. "I'm sorry. You'll still get punished."

"No worries! I didn't even hope to escape unpunished. I stole the key after all." She answered.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked at the door leading to the Captain's office. 'Well, now or never.'<p>

**'You are still pissed on him, arencha?'**

'Yea, and even if he does apologize, I may still be.'

**'You're impossible!'**

'Why?'

**'He obviously likes you and wanted to see your reaction to…'**

'Yeah, sure.(sarcasm)'

**'I know you hate getting advice, especially from me. But I'll give you some even you don't wanna listen. Make a fucking move! It's so obvious he likes you that I feel like in a soap!'**

'Yeah, sure.'

"Come in!" Shinji said. She entered the office and looked at him.

"You don't appear to make any real progress with the paperwork, Taicho. It seems now you have even more." She said. Shinji smirked. It was true. More paperwork had arrived while she was away.

"I didn't call you here to analyze my desk…"

" OoO There's actually a desk under all that paper?"

"Yes, there is. I called you here to discuss your punishment. 15 days of supplementary paperwork."

"Ok."

"Why did you take that key?"

"Tell Aizen that's what happens when you leave underlings alone in the office."

"…" Shinji wanted to apologize to her, but…'how?'

"Is that the only reason you called me here, Taicho?"

"Don't call me Taicho. I rather you call me Shinji like you used to."

"Why?"

"Calling people by rank involves a certain distance between them. I don't want that kind of distance with you." He said serious.

Her eyes widened a little.** 'Toldja!' **'That doesn't make you right!'

"Fine, Shinji, but only when there's no one else around. Did you want anything else?"

He sighed and walked in front of her. "I wanted to apologize for… earlier."

"Oh!" she said, still a little bit cold.

"Emily, I'm really sorry. I just… don't know what I was thinking about." They were staying face to face, looking in each other's eyes, trying to understand what the other was thinking. "Maybe you were right and I wasn't thinking at all."

"Okay." She breathed out. "But next time I won't forgive you." She added.

"I'll make sure there will be no next time." He said, relieved to see her eyes devoid of any hatred.

* * *

><p>She looked at her watch. "It's 16:23. I… um…"<p>

"You still need to pick a room and move in, right? And buy furniture. Stores close at 20. No deliveries after 22."

"Yeah…"

He opened a drawer and gave her some papers. "These are maps of all the barracks. The unoccupied rooms are all marked. Take Yuki with you to show you around. And maybe Naoki to help you carry all the stuff. And…" he gave her a credit card. "…don't bankrupt me. I can't come. Sorry. I'm busy."

Her eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. She hugged him tight. "Thank you Shinji! I'll see you later!" she said leaving.


	10. First night

"This is the first and biggest room Emily-chan. It hasn't been used in while, though." Yuki said.

Emily entered the dark room and looked around. It was big, indeed, and had white walls. It was quite clean, after all. What got her attention was the big window. She went over and stared at the night sky. The sky she used to see every night. Her sky. The one that made her feel safe, home. She closed her eyes.

"It's perfect." She said. Naoki stared at her, wide eyed.

"Don't you wanna see other rooms?"

"No. This is perfect."

"Ok, I have the key. Here you go, Emily-chan." Yuki said, handing her the key. "Now we need to go shopping."

Emily went ahead, and Naoki whispered to Yuki. "You noticed who lives next door?"

"How could I not?" she answered, smiling.

* * *

><p>The 3 shinigamis arrived at a store.<p>

"Um… excuse me for asking, but how much money do you have, Niagra-san?" Naoki asked.

"…I have this." She answered, showing them a credit card they immediately recognized.

"Hirako-Taicho gave you his credit card?" Naoki asked and Emily nodded. "Do you have any idea how much money you have in your hand?"

"Err…. Nope!" she said, smirking.

"Over 20 000 000 yen." Yuki said.

"Nice! And he told me not to bankrupt him." Emily said, laughing.

They bought everything and she moved in by midnight. Yuki and Naoki wished her goodnight and left.

* * *

><p>Before she closed the door, she noticed a familiar presence. "Shinji!"<p>

"Ah, hey! You moved in next door?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I live here." He said, stopping in front of the next door.

"Oh, really? Then I guess we're neighbors. You can drop by later. I'm going to bed at about 3."

"Sure. I wanna see what you did with my money." Shinji said, entering his own room.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~~<p>

I decided to pay Emmalin a visit at 1 o'clock. The door was open, so I slowly entered. As luck would have it, just then the bathroom door opened and she came out, wearing nothing but the towel around her body. And she looked damn good like that. Her hair was still slightly wet, reaching her shoulders. She was holding the towel with her left hand. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. Dammit! I must've been staring.

"Shinji? You're blushing." She stated. Wait, what? "Haven't you seen a woman like this before?"

"Of course I have. Even with l…"

"I didn't ask you details. So, please!" she said. She went over to her bed and motioned me to sit. I think I was still blushing. Hell, I might have seen many, but none as hot. Or uncaring. Wait a second…

"You don't mind me being in the same room with you when you're dressed like that?"

"Umm… " she seemed to think for a while "…no."

"Ok." I was staying with my back at her. She was getting dressed.

"Done." She said, putting the wet towel over my head.

"Nani? Hey, it's wet! Dammit!" Here goes my hairstyle . Of course she started laughing. Fine! Be a bitch!

_'She's just havin fun!'_

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~<p>

Shinji hooked the wet towel around her neck, unbalancing her thus Emily fell on her bed, near him. She was still laughing like mad. "Did they give you free drugs at a store?"

"No! I just enjoy playing like this!" she said, locking eyes with him. He saw rather dreamy look in her eyes: one he knew too well but didn't like. "Though I drank a few bottles of sake and Ying refuses to clean my bloodstream." 'Bastard.' "Anyway, do you like how I redecorated? I think I'll paint the walls, but it's no emergency."

"Yeah, quite a nice room you got here. Why this one?"

She pointed towards the window. "I sleep better if I can see the stars and the moon. Also, it's big, nice…"

**'And close to him.'**

'Shuddup! I'm not that drunk!'

"Really? Then you must sleep good outside." He said, longing next to her.

"When I was Senkai, I slept inside only 2-3 times. We finished a mission, took the next the same day. Until evening we were gone."

"Before or after the 10 years of hiding?"

She sighed. "Both. But before was awful."

"How come?" he regretted asking her that question. Her eyes darkened. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He quickly added. She looked him in the eyes.

"There's a lot to tell, so I won't reveal everything tonight." He nodded. "Basically, we were turned into weapons during the academy years. Orders from the Central 46. We had no feelings, we didn't care about anything but to fulfill our duties as Senkais, or human weapons as we were called. We were usually sent to kill traitors. Do you know what was the last mission before the hiding?" Shinji nodded.

"The 15 traitors." He said in low voice. "You guys refused to fulfill the mission, but we weren't told why."

"Why?" she smiled sadly. "The 15 traitors were children whose parents were traitors. The oldest was 8. Most were about 3-6 years old." Shinji's eyes widened.

"You… were ordered to kill kids?"

"Yes. When we saw them, we decided to protect them. We did so for 10 years, then left them with someone we trusted. Our sensei."

"You had a sensei?"

"We kinda found him. He's stronger and wiser than me. And really old. He taught us how to control our powers... I should've stayed more. I still can't fully control them. He created the 10 seals especially for me. After 10 years, he told us to go back to Soul Society. Just like that. And we obeyed. We came back. They didn't trust us right away. They placed us in divisions. I ended up as the Captain of Division 0. My brothers shared the positions of Vice-Captain and 3rd seat. The Central46 started trusting us once more and chose us as their leaders. That's it. You know the rest I guess."

"One thing. Why are you called Senkais? Like the Senkaimon?" she laughed.

"No! Geez, no! Senkai was the family name Andrew and Adrian shared as twins. As for the gate… I think it was built by their gramps."

"Oh! So you called yourselves the Senkais, right?"

"Yes." She looked at the clock on her desk. He followed her glaze. 2 o'clock.

"Maybe I shoul go... it must've been a long dy for you..."

"I only need 2 hours of deep sleep per night. I'm a Senkai, after all. But if you're tired...Good night."

"Good night."


	11. Now what?

~~~~~~~~Emily's POV, some weeks later~~~~~~~

I was sparring with Shinji, Naoki and Yuki in the basement. I was with Yuki against the guys. Her zanpakutou has a rather interesting ability. She can sense the power and potential of others and synchronize her reiatsu with the enemy, reducing the damage received. It reminds me a lot of Share (a Senkai skill: we would synchronize our reiatsu and share our abilities. It made us stronger, but we needed a lot of concentration and it was broken easily.) Naoki's ability is the Black Fire. It acts like normal fire, but also has some illusory capacities I didn't actually understand.

* * *

><p>Of course the guys had the upper hand. Now I was actually sparing against Shinji and Yuki against Naoki. Shinji had yet to release his Shikai, but I was almost out. 5th seal and Shikai. Ok, that's it. No more holding back. We crossed our blades. "<em>Twin Dragons!"<em> From each of my swords a dragon went, tossing Shinji in a nearby boulder. _'That attack would make Hiyori jealous.'_ Ying stated.

"Done for today!" Shinji announced, dusting himself off. Yuki and Naoki shunpoed to help him up. I dismissed my Shikai.

"Kmon, Taicho, you afraid of some bruises?" Naoki asked in a mocking tone. He had become almost good friends with Shinji and Yuki was really happy about it.

"You fight her, then we talk!"

"'Her' has name, you know?" I said, slightly threatening.

"Sorry, Emily."

"I should apologize as well, that was a little bit too much for a spar."

"Nah, it's fine. How should we progress after all?" he then turned to Yuki and Naoki. "You guys done as well?"

"Actually, Taicho…" Yuki started, but being the shy girl I found her to be she stopped.

"We would like to stay a little bit more." Naoki continued, looking nervous.

"So what are ya dreamin here fer? Get goin!" Shinji told them. They left and we took a seat on a nearby boulder. Yuki obviously had the upper hand. Naoki's fire barely affected her. I sighed and Shinji looked at me.

"You bored already?"

"You know both the answer and the reason. Shall I remind you I'm not used to watching others fight, but joining them?" I answered, making him smile amused.

"You really need to learn to relax."

"You can say that again, Hirako-san!" Yuki said, blocking Naoki's blade once more. Shinji giggled and I smiled. They may exchange seats soon.

* * *

><p>I tried to follow their advice and relax. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind of any thoughts. I just breathed slowly, relaxing all my senses and muscles. Of course I was interrupted.<p>

"Watch out!" I heard Yuki yell. She had accidentally deflected Naoki's fire towards us. I didn't see it though. When I opened my eyes, I was near Shinji, safe. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yuki deflected the black fire towards us. Forget what I said about relaxing. It's not safe when someone's fighting nearby." The other two arrived shortly after.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki said. I nodded.

"I think we're done for today." Naoki said. Shinji nodded and we headed to his office. Paperwork. In exchange for letting us train in the basement, we helped Shinji with his paperwork. The deal had been going on for two weeks now.

* * *

><p>We were doing Shinji's paperwork. Aizen was in a mission so no one bothered us.<p>

"So, about that relaxing stuff…" Yuki started.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Maybe we can go to a hot spring, you know, before the Summer ends." It was middle August. I didn't want September to begin… or end. Too many memories lying in that month. Those were my thoughts when Yuki interrupted them.

"What do you think, Emily-chan?"

"Hot springs? Why not? Just us 4? Why not invite more people?"

"Hmm… Taicho, can you invite Aikawa-Taicho, Otoribashi-Taicho, Muguruma-Taicho,…"

"Yeah,yeah I get it Naoki. I'll invite them. But I'm not inviting Hiyori." Shinji said. I started laughing, thinking of what may happen if he did. Sceneries of a hard bleeding (maybe passed out) Shinji were spinning in my head. Naoki and Yuki soon joined me. Shinji pouted.

"Why don't you invite her then, Emily?"

"Okay! The two of us are getting along quite well, after all!" I said, then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Keep that in your mouth unless you know what to do with it." He retorted. My eyes widened. I glared and he started laughing.

"Emmalin, you're blushin." Naoki stated, not raising his head from the papers he was doing. Was he the unlucky guy who got the budget report for this week?

"Tch!"

"Still innocent in that aspect, Emily-chan?" Yuki asked, innocently but meany. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. Shinji laughed.

"Oh, yeah! She's innocent as fuck, I tell you!" he said. I slapped the back of his head. Naoki raised his head from the papers.

"Are you…?"

"Shuddup!" Why do they just have to be talking about me?

"Hmm… I thought Hirako-Taicho…" Luckily for me, Shinji didn't let him finish.

"Don't you dare finish that, Naoki! For the 165724453th time, we aren't dating!" he said. Those were pretty much my thoughts as well.

"Too bad… you'd look great together!" Yuki said. She and Naoki were grinning in victory. Oh really?

"So would the two of you." I said and they both blushed. I've never seen a red that bright. How sweet is victory! I laughed.

"Play nice." Shinji warned. I glared at him.

"I only play nice with those that do the same. You know that, don't you?" He palled. He knew that too well for his own health.

_'Yeah, you're playing __**really**__ nice!'_ Ying said laughing. I smiled innocently. They all rolled their eyes.

"So, about the hot springs… when? And before you say tomorrow, I'll have to tell you I'm busy tomorrow." I said, trying to return to the first topic.

"No, on Sunday. What are you doing tomorrow?" Yuki asked. I sighed.

"I have been summoned by the Central46. I'm attending a one day mission." I said. Shinji looked at me worried.


	12. The misterious division 0

**Thank you** **Xethagona ****for your review. I was going to post this chapter a ittle bit later, but hey, it's done, so why not?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shinji was walking with Emmalin to their rooms. Yuki and Naoki lived in different buildings.<p>

"You sure about that?"

"About what? Ah, the Central46 stuff. What can I say, I lied. I have been called at Division 0." She said.

"You what?"

"You heard me. I don't know what they want though." They reached their rooms and had to part ways.

"Just be careful. Okay?" Shinji said, looking worriedly at Emily. She nodded, smirking.

"I was their Captain for a while. Do I need to worry?" he smiled.

"No, but… what can they possibly want?"

"See if it's really me. Dunno. Anyway, see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~Emily's POV~~~~~~~<p>

Next morning, I went to Division 0. Of course normal shinigami had no idea where it was, but I had lived there for… 16 years, maybe more. It felt rather nostalgic… except for the shinigami surrounding me.

**'You're such an airhead!'**

'_Scratch that, summon me and let's remind them who you are.'_ Jyubi said. Since when was Ying agreeing with Yang at fighting? I sighed and looked around. 10-20 Captain levels (probably above) were around me. If I decided to fight, things would get rather ugly. Oh, well, at least they know to ask before they attack.

"Who are you, stranger?" a man asked. I didn't recognize him.

"I have been summoned here for a mission, but I didn't get any details."

"That's a lie. Ayazomi-Taicho would have informed us." My eyes lit up. Kye is a Captain?

"Ayazomi Kye? He became a Captain?" I found many blades at my throat.

"Who are you? How do you know our Captain's name?" the man asked. That was it. 'Jyubi, prepare to release the 9th seal.'

_'Yeah.'_

"If you know what's good for you, let me go!" I said slowly, threatening. They glared and summoned their Shikais. 'Release the 9th seal.'

"_Show the entire small world our great power, Jyubi!_" They all got pushed back as 9 tails surrounded me. They still held that hateful look in their eyes. "I didn't come here to fight..." I started, glaring at them.

"I know you didn't, Sempai." Here came Kye. "I didn't inform my subordinates of your visit. I deeply apologize." He added. I sighed and dismissed my Shikai.

"You always, always forget the important stuff. Baka!" I yelled, then slapped the back of his head. He had grown up. He was now taller than me by a lot and looked stronger. He was a far cry from the little boy I left behind when I become Senkai the 2nd time. He smirked amused. His black hair was held back in a ponytail and his blue eyes were glowing with impatience. "Kye, you've grown."

"Yes, I have. I have taken your old position. And you!" he turned towards his people. "Do you have any idea who this is?" They looked a little afraid and confused. Kye smiled devilishly and said in low voice. "Emerald Senkai." They all stared at me scared. "My sensei."

* * *

><p>I was in Kye's office. It had barely changed in 100 years. I watched my old student arrange some papers. Really, is that what all Taichos do nowadays? I smiled. We were equals at least now.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

"Taichos have more paperwork these days." Damn, I felt old. How old is Shinji anyway? 50? 100?

"Probably." He sighed. "Where have you been those last years?" I knew he was gonna ask that sooner or later. Frankly, I didn't know what to tell him, but… it was Kye. He knew all my secrets. I couldn't lie to him. "Sempai? Where are your brothers?" I felt sad thinking about them. But I had to.

"They're dead. I… we have been hollowfied." He looked curious so I explained. "We were turned into half hollows. The opposite of Arrancars. The soul is weak during the transformation. An Arrancar attacked us and my brothers died and took it with them. I hid because I tried to find a way to reverse hollowfication. I failed, but I found one to control the inner hollow." I summoned my mask and placed it on my face. "**That's it.**" I removed the mask from my face so he could see my eyes, then dismissed it completely. He kept a calm face. I knew he wouldn't freak out.

"I see… so what are you doing now?"

"Third seat in the 5th division. You know that!"

"Yes, I do. I know the Taicho there. If he annoys you…"

"Kye, I can take care of myself! He's behaving anyway. The old man took care of informing him."

"Tch. Old man messes with what doesn't involve him." I nodded.

"Kye, why did you call me here?"

"I… wanted a spar. I wanna see exactly how much stronger I've gotten." I sighed, knowing there was no way around it. He had always been a stubborn ass.

"Fine. I won't hold back. I can't afford to." We both smiled.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in a training facility, facing Kye. I closed my eyes. "<em>Release the 10<em>_th__ and last seal, Jyubi!_" The air was spinning around me at great speeds. I saw Kye was already in Bankai mode.

**"Bankai!**" I sent the 10 dragons towards him at the same time. He dodged and shunpoed towards me. His shunpo was almost as fast as mine…

~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~

We were both exhausted. I was panting heavily and Kye could barely stand. "Over, huh?" he nodded. "_Seal!_" I dismissed my Bankai and the seals slowly returned to life. He offered to take me home. He left his haori behind. People shouldn't see him wearing it outside his division. After all, it was _really_ rare to see a member of Division 0 around, much less the Captain.

* * *

><p>"You have progressed a lot, Kye. You can consider yourself Senkai level."<p>

"Arigato, Sempai. I have yet to surpass you however."

"Not that much. You have fought on par with me and haven't been through _that_. You really are strong."

"Thank you… but you didn't go all out. You didn't use…" he stopped, hoping I would understand. My hollow mask.

"No. I'm _not_ using it anytime soon." He knew that tone. No more debating on this.

"I see. Is that your Taicho?" he asked. Shinji was somewhere in front of us. I called him and he turned around. His eyes widened as he noticed Kye. We caught up and greeted each other. I could somehow feel some kind of tension between them. Hmm… I'll ask Shinji later about it.

"So what did you two do all day?" he finally asked. Jealous? **'Why not, after all?**'

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kye answered, a HUGE perverted grin all over his face.

"My old student wanted to see how much stronger he had gotten." I said, trying to be calm. I'm so gonna kick Kye's ass next time I get the chance!

"Old student?" Shinji asked, rather surprised. Yeah, I guess I never told him I had a student.

"Yeah, sempai took me in when I was just a kiddo." Kye clarified. Shinji nodded. He glared angrily at Kye. Heh, after what he implied… "Well, I guess I can leave you two alone. Please come over sometime, sempai. Everyone'll be nicer then." Kye said, waving. Oh, I'll make sure to pay him a visit _really soon..._


	13. Sleepover part 1: Necklace

Shinji and Emily were walking home. She looked at him, rather concerned. 'What's he thinking? He hasn't spoken too much…' It was true. Usually they would talk all the way to their rooms about anything and everything, then go to the same room till about midnight, when they would go to bed, each in his room. It was a daily monotony. Boring maybe, but she liked it. Now it seemed like something was bothering him, and she hated the heavy silence. Though she didn't dare break it…

Shinji didn't notice her eyes on him. He was busy thinking. Jealous was rarely in his vocabulary, but… this time he was thinking who was right: Ayazomi or Emily? Of course, Emily would probably just state the truth matter-of-factly, then tell him to mind his own private life. That's what he thought anyway… he really needed to go to his own room and think about it. It was midnight anyway and she looked tired as well (even though she wouldn't admit it to save her life). He held his hand out. "Let's go." She looked at him, rather surprised. She stepped back a little, avoiding his gaze.

"Umm…"

'What the fuck?' he thought. They always held hands when they shunpoed, to make sure they didn't end up too far from each other. Another monotony. "What's wrong?"

"I… don't have enough reiatsu for shunpo! The spar with Kye left me without any! And their doctor only heals wounds!" she said. Shinji's eyes widened. Did she just… he tried to sense her reiatsu just to find out that she had been right.

"How are you going to open the barrier?" She had a pretty strong barrier inside her room. They had always argued about it, him claiming she didn't need it. Now he was right. The panic in her eyes told him so.

"I…don't know."

"Oh, good, you don't know. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Don't know… I don't know what I'll do, dammit!" she snapped, answering his unasked question. Another annoying Senkai ability: to answer a question before it's even asked. **(A/N: She used it with the Soutaicho)**

Shinji rolled his eyes. "You can sleepover, if you want to." Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks!" He smiled and held his hand again. When she finally decided to hold hands, he picked her up bridal stile and shunpoed, not noting her flushed cheeks (rather ignoring)…

* * *

><p>They were inside Shinji's room. She had told him she would take a shower and that she needed some pajamas.<p>

"I highly doubt anything will fit you."

"Really? Why? We're about the same size." She said. He rolled his eyes and searched through his wardrobe. She watched rather curious, until he got out some red pajamas and gave them to her. He went into the bathroom to prepare her shower.

"Done. You can go in, your majesty." She laughed then entered.

"Servant, no peeking." She said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Emily came out of the bathroom dressed in Shinji's pajamas. Her kimono was covered in cuts and had much blood in it, so she couldn't sleep in it. She saw Shinji prepare the sofa for sleeping.<p>

"Where do I sleep?"

"On the bed, obviously." He answered as if it was the most stupid question in the world.

"And you?"

"On the sofa." 'Relevance?'

"No way."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on that small couch just cause I can't enter my own room. It's not fair."

"…" Shinji was taken aback by her answer. He didn't expect her to actually care. That just showed how little he knew about her.

"So what do you suggest?" She shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the couch." She said simply.

"No way."

* * *

><p>~~~~After a while~~~~~<p>

"Ok, then what if we both sleep on your bed?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"No." he said calmly.

"Why?"

"Umm…" 'Dammit!' He couldn't think of any reason that wouldn't make her call him a pervert. So he had to comply.

* * *

><p>Emily was also slightly nervous about sleeping with a guy. She never did that before. 'Oh, fuck it, it's not like we're havin sex or anything!'<p>

'**I bet you wish it was.'**

'Hell no! Fuck off!'

'**Fine, but I'll be back…'**

"Hey, Shinji…" she started, but he interrupted annoyed. Every time she had asked something that night, it was something he didn't like.

"What?" he groaned. Her eyes widened innocently.

"Is there any place I can put a necklace?" she asked.

"Can't you just sleep with it on?" she shook her head in denial. "Put in on the desk. Sheesh, no one'll steal it." He was starting to get annoyed with her questions.

* * *

><p>Emily was no idiot. She knew that Shinji was most likely angry that she asked a lot of stupid questions, and also asked to sleep with him. God, it sounded so weird! She couldn't help it. She went to the desk and faced Shinji. 'He may want to see this.' Her hands reached behind her head and a necklace appeared around her neck. It was a simple black string with a yellow stone. The stone looked as if there was something burning inside. The light was really strong and it attracted Shinji's attention immediately. "What's that?" She smiled sadly and removed the necklace from her neck only to look at it.<p>

"Wanna see?" she asked sadly. Shinji nodded and walked up to her, to look at the rather weird jewelry. The weirdest fact was that he could sense her reiatsu pulse in it. "It's a Soul necklace. It contains a piece of my soul." She offered him the necklace. He picked it from her hand and took a close look. As soon as he touched it he felt her reiatsu all around him. Shinji's eyes widened.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Emily, Andrew and Adrian were waiting with their swords sheathed. Several men entered the room they were in, instantly lighting it. The three Senkais didn't even flinch at the change of lights. They just stared at the newcomers, their eyes devoid of any emotion. One of the men spoke, apparently their leader.

"Your vision adapts instantly at light changes. Good. Kids, I have a gift for each of you!" He expected an answer that never came. "You know I said your soul broke after _the change_. Here are the missing pieces." He handed each of them a necklace. Once she touched her necklace, it started glowing. "Take care of them. As long as that necklace is intact, you can't die." He added smiling. "I suggest you don't let anyone touch them. I'm not sure what will happen, but it may not be good for you. The other person won't suffer. I can say that much." They didn't even flinch at his creepy tone. That was it. They would become what the Central 46 wanted. The perfect shinigamis. They would leave behind anything that could be a burden to their mission. They placed the necklaces around their necks, never to remove them. Had it been that simple…

~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoyed? I've been thinking about this chapter for a long while, about the time I started writing. Oh, and about the next one.**


	14. Sleepover part 2: Good night!

**A/N: Thank you Owlness and G0ldv4lley for adding this story to your favorites/alerts list!**

* * *

><p>Shinji stared at Emily, still processing the images he had just seen. He handed her the necklace. She shot him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I… saw something. When you received the necklace." Her eyes widened.

"Oh." Was all she answered. She couldn't believe he had seen a little bit of her past, just by touching that necklace. But the memory returned to her as well. She never knew the name of the man who was experimenting on them. She didn't care at the time. All he did… all the people he killed… he never cared either. Senkais… only 3. How many died so they could get that power? How many died afterwards during his failed attempts to achieve that power again? 'No… we always had something… different. We survived where many others died. We heard them screaming when we reported from missions, after we became Senkais…' There had never been more than 3 Senkais. Thousands had died during training. 'He may still be there, experimenting…' She clenched her fists. 'How can someone do that kind of horrible stuff willingly?'

"Emily… are you all right?" she heard Shinji's voice. Their eyes met for a split second and she realized she must've been spacing out. She smiled weakly.

"Yea, I'm fine. No need to worry." He sighed.

'**He ain't buying it, you know?'**

'I know. I'm no idiot…'

'**I'm still debating on it'**

'I'm too tired for this.' She didn't like being tired. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. She usually denied it. She felt even more vulnerable when she acknowledged it.

"Shinji, I'm tired. Can I please go to bed?"

"Change of topic? But yes, of course." He said, leading her to the bed.

"Thank you. Don't judge me…"

"I'm not judging you. Now or ever. You've seen and been through a lot more than I can think of, so I can't judge you by my morals."

Emily's eyes widened. She smiled tiredly and said "Thank you." Shinji smiled as well and got in the bed near her…

* * *

><p>Shinji shifted for the probably 10th time in the previous minute. It wasn't the fact that he was sleeping with a girl. Pft, he was used to that. It was who the girl was that prevented him from sleeping.<em> Her<em>. He just couldn't understand why she asked to sleep with him. Did she enjoy teasing him to no end? Or was she just a sadist? Or she probably just had no idea of his feelings, which was the most plausible reason. He didn't want anything to change for the time being and if she didn't feel the same, things would just get awkward between them and that would really hurt. He shifted again, hoping to catch some sleep. Only this time he placed an arm around her, expecting her to jump up and scream, call him a pervert or whatever. He already had an answer: he was sleeping, so not responsible for his actions. But maybe she was sleeping, because she didn't react in any way he expected. She didn't move at first, but soon she snuggled closer, causing his heart to beat crazily. She just couldn't be anything but a temptress and tease him to no end, constantly showing him what he could never have. Really, if only she knew… he sighed. She didn't need to know. For now.

* * *

><p>Emily was looking aimlessly in the dark room. She was fully aware that she was sleeping with her best friend, who also happened to be a guy. <strong>'And your crush.'<strong> She winced at the voice of her hollow. She was a Senkai. They had fully lost their feelings and she was completely sure that she was incapable of having that kind of feelings, especially as strong as Helen claimed her to have. 'Give me a break already, Helen!'

'**Tch, you don't get it, do you? I want you to be happy, as impossible as it seems for me. If things go like this, you'll either end up my way or lose him. But have it your way. Goodnight!'**

Emily didn't bother answer. She didn't need to. Maybe the hollow was right and she was denying her feelings. 'No! I know exactly what my feelings are and that's not the case!' She really needed to think about it when she would be rested, calm and alone. She felt an arm around her waist, reminding her she wasn't alone and her heart started beating frantically. She wanted to jump up and scream, call him a pervert or whatever, but she didn't. She would enjoy the warmth and safety he provided, for the time being. She unconsciously snuggled closer, slowly feeling herself drift to sleep. Her eyes shot open when she felt him sigh, his hot breath burning into her neck…

* * *

><p>Emily slowly drifted to consciousness. 'Damn, I had this weirdest dream…' She soon realized it hadn't been a dream. She felt a pit grow in her stomach as she acknowledged the position they found themselves in. She was sleeping on top of Shinji, her head on his chest. Her breath caught in her chest when she realized her arms were around his neck. She breathed out. She really needed to get out, but how? His arms kept a strong grip around her waist. She struggled to get out, only succeeding in waking him up. Genius job.<p>

Shinji was woken up by something moving on top of him. His eyes shot open a second later. He removed his arms from around her and looked right into her wide green eyes. "Emily…" He had no idea what to say. But he didn't need to say anything as he felt her lips pressed against his. He savored the kiss, responding slowly, carefully. He ran a hand through her hair, needing more of her every second. He felt his head fogging up, falling asleep once more…

* * *

><p>Emily got up, feeling slightly guilty. <strong>'That wasn't a nice thing to do. And you wasted quite a lot of reiatsu.'<strong> She sighed.

'Probably, but I can still open the barrier and the rest will restore soon. Anyway, when will he wake up?'

'_You use a sleeping kido at half strength and have no idea how much it lasts? Geez, you're hopeless!'_

The Senkai decided to ignore her zanpakutou's rude comment and head to her room. It was, after all, 6 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this chapter** **between homework. I think I'll upload less often. Rewiews are highly appreciated!**


	15. Sleepover part 3: Past in the morning

**A/N: I think I should clarify that Helen is Emily's inner hollow's name.**

* * *

><p>Emily dismissed the barrier around her room. 'Home sweet home!' she sighed. She was fully aware that she had just kissed Shinji in order to erase one of his memories. A memory they were supposed to share, but was now only hers. She lounged on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Things were starting to head in a direction she wasn't sure she liked. She sighed. 'Dammit!'<p>

'**Well, well, look what you do if I leave you alone!'**

'Helen, leave me alone! It was just a kiss, it doesn't matter that much!' Emily responded to her hollow. To her, a kiss didn't matter. She was used to being kissed by other guys just for their sake of it. She didn't care at the time. During her Academy Years. It all seemed so far. Maybe because it was. But she never thought a kiss could make her feel anything but indifferent. She placed a hand above her heart, feeling it beat faster the more she thought about Shinji. **'I told you. Make a move!'**

'Shut it! My life isn't your private soap!'

'**Of course not. It's a public one. You noticed Yuki and Naoki, right?'** Emily blushed.

'Nani?' Helen sighed.

'**You did. I won't bother you about his anymore. Do whatever the fuck you want, but remember to do it quick.'** The hollow said.

Emily was left all alone with her thoughts, something she wasn't used to. Her decision came really fast. 'If he doesn't remember, then I shouldn't either.' She went to her wardrobe to change into a red kimono, so that she would give Shinji his clothes back.

* * *

><p>Helen was walking aimlessly in the huge forest known as Emmalin's inner world. She couldn't understand her master at all. But, on the other hand, she barely knew anything about her. Maybe she had suffered a lot from love. As an inhabitant of her inner world she could see her thoughts, her flashbacks but she couldn't see her memories. And where the fuck was Jyubi? He was like an open book, giving her the answers she needed about Emily's past when she needed them. And she really needed them now. She could barely understand anything from flashbacks. She soon reached a small lake, which slightly reminded her of the place Emily had taken Shinji to. She stared into the clean blue water, shivering as she saw it move and images started forming.<p>

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

It was a younger and happier Emily walking towards the Academy. She wasn't alone. There was another girl with her.

"Are you sure about this, Ayuzawa-san?" she asked.

"Emily-chan, you need to become a shinigami. Things will get better for you. I'll be fine. Good luck!"

"Thank you. For everything. I hope I'll see you again one day." Emily said, hugging the other girl.

~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

* * *

><p>"<em>She's dead, you know. Ayuzawa."<em> Helen heard the all too familiar voice behind her.

"**Jyubi! Is this place where you've always been? Wait, what is this place?"** the hollow asked.

"_Lake of History. It is where all her memories are stored. Also, it is a small gate to the future that I keep closed. If you touch the water you'll know everything about our master. Demo… do you really want to suffer that much, all at a time?"_ Helen stared at the zanpakutou in confusion for a while. She knew that getting the memories meant getting the feelings associated with those memories. She took a deep breath. If she ever hoped to understand Emily she would do it. She bent down and touched the crystal water. She pulled away almost immediately, trembling strongly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What… is this? How can anyone survive this? How can she…"<strong> Jyubi sighed and moved to stare into the lake. The water moved slightly as he got closer.

"_She is stronger than you think. Stronger than anyone thinks. But she wasn't alone. Her brothers were with her. She isn't alone now either…"_ Helen looked at the calm yet slightly sad zanpakutou, trying to read his face.

"**Just why? How could the Central 46 order **_**that?**_**"** she asked.

"_They needed strong shinigami and quick. The Academy had just been founded those days. They needed a military force that could prove its efficiency and power. So they created what they called 'Project Next Generation'. They left all morals behind and did what they thought would help them. It was a gamble. When the Senkais became that strong the Central 46 thought they have finally won. They thought that since it happened once, it could happen again. They kept trying. But they failed every time. The project was cancelled about 10 years ago, when the Soutaicho heard about it. The man in charge of it was sent to the Maggots Nest as the only really dangerous man there. All the Taichos know about it."_

"**How could… how could he do that! Didn't the Central 46 know what he was doing?"**

"_They knew but they never actually saw it. He was the one in charge, the only supervisor. He picked the students that were going to be changed. He created the injections administrated in the first weeks that made them immune to tranquilizers later on. He created the anatomy models that said when and where to implant the reiatsu bags in their bodies. He created the recipe for the final injection, the one that activated all the bags at once, the one only they had survived. They have somehow tolerated all that reiatsu pouring into them all at once. Because of that they are this strong. This power isn't normal and they weren't born with it. He thought about it. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. She doesn't know his name, but I do. And Urahara will set him free someday."_

"**Is he nuts? Urahara doesn't know a thing! He…"**

"_Doesn't matter. You got your answers. Do as you like. I… am leaving…"_

Helen watched Jyubi fade and Yin and Yang appear nearby. Yin looked at her apologically. Yang just ignored her existence, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said I'd update less often, but I somehaow managed to find some free time. Somehow.  
><strong>


	16. Sleepover part 4: Wake up! Splash!

Emily was in Shinji's room, cooking. She had decided to make some pancakes for breakfast, but noticed she didn't have everything she need and, being a lazy person, she decided to search and see if Shinji had everything, which he did. So she figured it would be a lot easier to cook in his kitchen, since she didn't have to carry everything to her room. So…

* * *

><p>Yin was bored. Being in the same inner world with the same people bored him nonetheless. And Sakanade was sleeping. But suddenly, and idea struck him, idea he shared with Helen.<p>

"_Oi, what if we went to the outsides?"_

The hollow stared at him, surprised. She was at least as bored as him. And she thought it could be fun, hanging out with her friend. Unlike Yang, he had accepted her and actually tried to get along with her. So she couldn't see what could go wrong. Except for…

"**What happens if Hirako-san sees me?"**

"_No worries. He'll understand… I think… I hope… probably… nah he won't.__*****__ We'll see…"_

"**I don't know… I don't wanna anger Emily…"**

"_Oh, kmon!"_ Helen sighed.

"**Fine…"**

* * *

><p>To say Emily was pissed would be the biggest understatement of the millennium. The look she was giving the three (Yang followed them in the end) could have killed them in the most painful ways at least three hundred times. "What the fuck are you three doing here?" she asked calmly, yet Helen felt chills down her spine.<p>

"**Well… you see…"**

"_It's boooring in your inner world so we came out to play!"_

Emily looked at Yin as if he had just killed somebody.

"You what?" she tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. Finally, her eyes opened and she said "Fine. You can stay."

"_Really? Yay!"_

* * *

><p>Shinji was slowly drifting to consciousness. He had a small headache and felt dizzy. He made a small attempt to rise from bed, but decided against it and went back to sleep. Or at least tried to.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Emily said.

"5 more minutes, mama!" he said and turned, not wanting to get out of the warmth of the blanket. His face a calm expression and she blushed a little. 'So cute!'

"It's 10 already!" Emily snapped. But he didn't hear her, for he was fast asleep.

"_Leave it to us..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Splash!<strong>_

Shinji jumped instantly, completely soaked up. On either sides of his bed, there were Yin and Helen, each holding an empty bucket of water and smiling devilishly. Yang had a hand on his forehead, murmuring something one could guess as _"Fucking idiots"_. Emily was laughing like mad near the stove. Shinji looked around his room filled with Emily's inner world's inhabitants. His eyes stopped on Helen. She was the albino version of Emily, but her eyes creeped him out. When she spoke his skin crawled. **"What the fuck are you staring for, Sleeping Beauty?"** she asked.

"Who… rather what are you?"

"**Ah, I'm Emily's inner hollow of course!"** Shinji's ears rang at the word hollow, but he calmed down. Instead he turned towards Emily and glared.

"You have a hell of a lot of explanations to do."

"After breakfast. Please." Shinji nodded and proceeded to change out of his soaked clothes and dry his wet hair. 'What the fuck is an inner hollow?' was the main topic in his head. He had even forgotten about the _dream_ he had had, in which she kissed him. Hell, it was going to be a long breakfast!

* * *

><p>When Shinji came out of the bathroom there were no zanpakutous or inner hollows in his room. He was relieved to only see Emily, who had set the table for breakfast. He sat at the table, trying to read her face. She looked a little nervous. He wanted to wait for her to explain things. He couldn't just act like a boss and say 'Spit it out!' or something like that. He could only hope she knew that as well.<p>

"So… aren't you gonna ask anything?" she said, green eyes scanning him constantly.

"I hoped you can begin…" he said, playing nervously with the food.

"It's far too complicated. Ask!"

"Okay… when… no wait, how did you get an inner hollow?" he asked, unsure, but soon figured it wasn't the best question possible.

"When? When my brothers died. How? No idea." She understood from the look on his face that she should say more, so she continued. "Basically, we were Hollowfied. The masks were slowly forming on our faces. I have no idea what started the process, but I can tell it was weakening us, by a lot. So we couldn't fight the Arrancar that had attacked us. They had to sacrifice themselves to kill it." She ended slowly, her eyes darkening a little. Shinji eyed her carefully and their eyes met for a moment. She smiled bitterly. "Is that all you needed to know?"

"Umm… what's an inner hollow?" she rolled her eyes at the question.

"Think of Helen like a zanpakutou. Just that, instead of a sword, I get… a Hollow mask." She said, summoning her mask. **"See?" **he nodded and she dismissed her mask. "But, initially, the inner hollow isn't as friendly as a zanpakutou. It tries to take over their master's body. One must defeat their inner hollow in order to be able to use their powers safely." She stopped talking and finished eating in silence. Well, tried to. Shinji had other plans.

"What happens if they lose?" her eyes went dark and she smirked a little.

"They die and the hollow takes over their body and kills their friends. Using their power of course." Shinji palled. Now that was inhuman. But again, were hollows even human anymore?

Shinji made a mental note to not ask about her past unless she wanted to talk to him about it. She had sealed herself from any contact with others. Maybe she was doing what she thought was best, but it didn't seem to help her get over her past.

* * *

><p><strong>*I actually say this to my mom pretty often. XD<strong>


	17. In the morning

Shinji was eating breakfast with Emily. After they have talked about a pretty fragile topic for one of them, of course they were both trying to loosen up. And, unlike Emily, Shinji had a lot of funny stuff to relate about.

"How could he do that?" she yelled between fits of laughter. He raised a hand, as if to calm down.

"I don't know. But what else was he supposed to do when we stole his clothes? Haha you should've seen Mashiro's reaction to that!"

"Gosh! What about Lisa? She's stricter, after all."

"She nearly maimed him! He got lost and ended right near the women's changing rooms! Man, _that_ was brilliant!"

"OMG! I should've seen that!"*

"You mean you would've loved to see a naked Kensei?" Shinji said, eyeing her suspicious.

"WHAT! Hell no! You nuts?" Emily replied, blushing crimson red.

"Nah, you're just so innocent it makes wanna make fun of you." He replied casually.

"Shut the fuck up about the whole innocence stuff!" she yelled. Shinji smiled devilishly. 'Oh, how good it is to tease my ever innocent Emily!'

* * *

><p>"<strong>You know, she's not as innocent as you think."<strong> Helen said, appearing behind Emily. A vein popped on Emily's head.

"Helen, have I ever told you to come out whenever you please?"

"**No, but you haven't told me not to come out."** The two females glared at each other, making Shinji shiver at how creepy they both were.

"Hey, back to the main topic: you said Emily's not that innocent. How come?"

"**Cause, basically, she's just virgin. End of." **The hollow ended, vanishing. Emily groaned in frustration.

"Why does she just have to get on my ever loving nerves?"

"It's fun." Shinji said, but seeing the look in her eyes he quickly added. "She probably thinks that way."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sure." He was looking at her, smiling bitterly. "What? You seem thoughtful."<p>

"It's nothing." He said, hoping she would just casually get over it. As if.

"So it is something."

"I said it's nothing." Her green eyes widened pleadingly and he sighed. "Really." He had figured that telling her he had had a dream in which she kissed him wasn't one of the best ideas he had ever had.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked. She would have liked to say that she didn't keep any secrets, and actually there were nearly none about the present, but she didn't take the chance. "Shinji~!" she whined.

"Tch." He avoided her eyes, knowing full well that she would break him if he didn't. He was just that weak when it came to her. But she somehow knew it as well so she moved and ended staring right into his eyes. Shinji sighed. "Fine." Emily smiled in victory and moved back to her place. Her eyes widened when she saw the faint blush on Shinji's face.

"I've just…had a dream last night."

"Yeah, sure. About what?"

"You." She blushed at the thought, but quickly shook it away.

"Really? Hope it wasn't a wet dream, for your sake." She retorted. He smiled.

"Nah, not a wet dream. Kinda hard to say… ah! I dreamt that I woke up with you on top of me." Emily palled instantly. "And ya kissed me. Then I fell asleep again. There, happy?"

* * *

><p>'Actually, no, I'm not happy. You were supposed to forget that. Why do you hate me, life?'<p>

'**Haha, he's a captain and ya think a half-assed Kido spell can erase his memories? Do us both a favor and stop underestimating him!'**

'Fine! I'll try…'

* * *

><p>"Pretty much… why do you have to act like a pervert and dream stuff like that?" she said. Shinji rolled his eyes.<p>

"You asked and I answered. I can't control my dreams. If I could, it would've turned into a wet dream." He said with his signature grin. Emily blushed crimson red. She sat up and turned to leave.

"Why do you act like such a pervert?" she said. Shinji realized he had exaggerated a little and shunpoed in front of her, blocking her path out.

"Oi! I'm sorry, ok? No need to overreact. It was just a joke." She tilted her head.

"A joke? We may have different senses of humor after all…" she said, trying to walk past him. Yeah sure, like he'd let her.

"Tch, kill my will." She smiled and put both her arms around Shinji's neck, surprising him. Shinji blushed a little. Emily giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Will do." Shinji didn't waste a second and pushed her away.

"Like hell it will! Temptress!" he said. Emily smiled and went to her room.

"Arigato for letting me sleep over, Taicho. If you say anything to anyone I'm maiming you. See you later!" she smiled and closed her door. Shinji rolled his eyes. He knew that she could follow her threaten but wouldn't. Apparently one of her loving brothers taught her how to maim people. His eyes caught glimpse of the clock near his bed. 12:09. "THE HELL!" Shinji ran to his office, obviously late.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Later in office~~~~~<p>

"Emily-chan, how was yesterday?" Yuki asked.

"Well, rather boring. No interesting hollows. I think they were testing my patience."

"Oh, that's too bad. Ah, almost forgot! Here." Yuki handed Emily a ticket.

"What's this?"

"For the hot springs. I handed everyone else theirs."

"Oh, nice. Who's coming?"

"You'll see. I didn't make a list."

"You didn't talk to Hiyori like you said." Shinji remembered.

"Gomen. I didn't have any time. Did she kick your ass nicely?" Emily asked, grinning with mischief.

"You have no idea. It was actually nice to see." Naoki said.

"It'll be even nicer on Sunday." Yuki said.

"Yeah, it will. Relax in the hot spring, see Hiyori kick Shinji's ass, socialize, see Hiyori kick Shinji's ass…" Emily stated laughing.

"Oh, shuddup! I'd like to see you deal with that!" Shinji snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she brushed the matter aside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This week I'm trying to update more! Because I can!**

***Anyone looking forwar to an one-shot based on their small-talk?**

**Summary**:** Love, Rose and S****hinji steal Kensei's clothes at a hot spring. Now he has to get home without any, but... he gets lost. See how it ends! (Tip: 4th division)**


	18. Hot springs

Emily met up with Shinji, Yuki and Naoki. They were heading to the hot spring and Yuki had invited almost all the Captains and Vice-Captains. Some, like Aizen, have declined. The Soutaicho said he wasn't in the mood to burn some more Captains, to which a certain someone smiled nervously. Shinji got kicked and would have flown in the nearby wall, had not Emily grabbed him by the back of his kimono. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you take it easy today, Hiyori?"

"NO! Wanna replace him?" she didn't wait for an answer and aimed a punch at Emily, who easily caught it, then a kick. Emily ended holding Hiyori upside down by her foot. "I'm stronger than you bitch! Put me down!" she yelled. Emily glared darkly at her prisoner. Her reiatsu was staring to rise dangerously.

"Stronger than me? You must be joking. Honestly now, do you think that…"

"Hey, it's enough. Put her down. I know you hate punks, but it's not worth it." Shinji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Emily stared into his eyes, losing the glaring competition. She sighed and dropped Hiyori.

"Remember, I'm no Shinji. I don't enjoy fooling around like that." She said, then went ahead, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>They met with the others. Yuki informed everyone that they have massage first.<p>

"So, Urahara, I heard you freed someone from the Maggots Nest." Yoruichi started.

"Isn't that… illegal?" Emily asked. "I mean, those people are there for a reason."

"How do you know about it? Did you tell her?" Yoruichi asked, looking at Shinji.

"I didn't…" Emily rolled he eyes.

"I'm just that well informed. Get over it. Anyway, who was it?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The only really dangerous man there." Urahara finally answered. Shinji palled.

"Aha… ok, I'm not that well informed." Emily said. "What did he do?"

"Ah, well, he…" Urahara started, but Shinji decided to interrupt.

"I'm telling you later." Emily's eyes widened a little.

"Why not now?" Shinji sighed. 'I don't wanna ruin your day, that's why.'

"Just because."

"Tch. You'd better not forget."

"I won't, don't worry."

Yoruichi stared at the two of them. 'Why doesn't he want her to know about Project Next Generation? It was a heartless thing, but she wasn't involved in any way, was she?'

"Anyway, Urahara-san, what do you plan with him?"

"Oh, it will soon be ready, you'll see."

"Okay…"

"Geez, all you talk about is work?" Naoki asked. Then the conversation went to less formal topics.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Later~~~~~~<p>

Emily went with the girls to undress. "Oi, I wanna talk to you."

"Yoruichi-san."

"Yeah. Do you have anything to do with the Senkais? Or Project Next Generation?" Emily gulped.'Both.'

"No?"

"Then I'll tell you now. Mayuri was in charge of it." Emily palled. 'Him?'

"I see. Thank you for informing me."

Yoruichi watched her leave. She sighed. 'Secrets. They are never a good thing and you need to learn that. Oh well. Not my business anyway.'

Emily washed her face, trying to erase Yoruichi's words from her mind. If Urahara had really released him, then they would surely meet. And he would tell everybody about her. 'Dammit.' She somehow managed to empty her mind of that kind of thoughts and joined everyone at the hot spring.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're finally here, Emily-chan." Lisa said.<p>

"Sorry I took more time."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"The girls were talking about the sizes of their chests! Are you broken women?" Love screamed from the other side of the 15m wooden wall. Emily blushed. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you blushing? When it comes to that, I'm sure you outmatch everybody here."

"Hell! Is that true Shinji?" Kensei yelled. Shinji, who was sleeping, looked at the other men as if they were crazy.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"No shitting, Sherlock! You spend more time with her than anybody! And you have experience in this kind of stuff. And I'm sure…" he was interrupted by a rock flying in his head. "The hell?"

"Don't you dare talk about me like that!" Emily yelled.

"You threw a rock over 15m of wall? And a heavy one on top of that." Rose asked.

"Haha, yeah she did!" Yoruichi answered. "But, why acting so virgin, eh Emily-chan?" said person blushed deeply. She could hear laughter on the other side of the wall. Naoki and Shinji. Yuki was smiling devilishly.

"Umm…"

"Yoruichi-san, you shouldn't tease her like this!" Yuki said.

"Eh, probably. But you didn't answer my question. Didn't Casanova over there take care of that?" Emily blushed an ever brighter red, if possible. 'Casanova', on the other hand, decided to answer.

"Hell no! Not you too Yoruichi!"

"Then you won't mind if I have her?"

"Gomen, Yoruichi-san, I don't play for that team." Emily said, blush slowly disappearing.

"Oh, too bad. But I can make you!"

"No thanks."

"Anyway, let's continue to where we left of. All in favor of making a top?" Lisa asked.

"What kind of top? Wait, do I wanna know?" Emily asked quickly.

"Nah, you probably don't, but I'm telling you anyway: we wanna see who's the sexiest based on the boys' opinion."

"Okay, Love was right: you're all broken. Either that, or you really lack sex in your life." Emily answered.

"You couldn't know. You're a virgin." Yoruichi said. "Though I can fix that for you. Quite easily actually. Just ask."

"I've survived like this my whole life. I can survive some more. I'm using my brain more." Emily replied. She wasn't going to let them make fun of her anymore.

"Ahem. Shall we make that list?" Lisa asked, apparently serious.

"Why bother? It's obvious who's first." Hiyori said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"You, idiot!"

"Yeah, sure. As if they can see us to actually deduce."

"Well, Shinji has seen almost all of us naked, or almost naked." Yoruichi said, grinning mischievously.

"Hell, I'm so not playing this stupid game!" he said, having heard them.

"Aww, you're no fun! Fine, let's play another game!" Yoruichi said. "Which was the least you saw Emily with?"

"THE HELL YOU HAVE WITH US?" they both yelled. Yoruichi laughed. It was going to be a long night for the 3rd seat and the Captain of the 5th.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, kinda perverted chapter. Sorry. The one-shot is done and published.**


	19. Hot springs road homeAizen's 1st move

~~~~~Emily's POV~~~~~

I was walking home with Shinji. Yoruichi's comments, even though perverted, had made me more self-conscious. Were we actually acting like a couple? I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Oi, what's wrong? Ya're blushing." He stated. Geez, is he scanning me constantly?

"I was thinking about Yoruichi's _remarks_." Shinji turned crimson red. I started laughing.

"And you're all makin' fun of me bein' virgin!" he pouted.

"Tch, with her language there's always room fer blushing."

"Of course. Though she can be serious when she wants to." I smiled sadly. Shinji palled.

"She… told you?" I nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't…"

"Shinji, you don't have to apologize. " I said, interrupting him. "It's just… I don't want him to tell everyone about me. That's all. Those are all old memories I've gotten over with."

'**You're lying through your teeth.'**

'Leave me alone Helen! I don't want him to worry about me, that's all!'

'**Ain't workin. He'll always worry. You know why. But fuck, I said I won't bother you with this.'**

I rolled my eyes. Why does she stay adamant on her opinion regarding Shinji? Speaking of which, I noticed he did look a little bit worried.

"Then you're really tough, to have gotten over that. I doubt I could."

"Nah, it was either get over it or be haunted for the rest of your life. You would have gotten over." I said casually. The clouds split and I saw the red full moon. I shivered, both in fear and from cold. I felt Shinji's arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He sighed.

"You only have these kimonos? Don't misunderstand, they're cute, but they aren't warm."

"I know. I just didn't expect the weather to get this cold." I said, snuggling closer. I was really sensitive to temperature changes. I heard him giggle.

"And you keep wondering why people look surprised when we say we aren't datin?"

"Yeah. I am surprised."

"Of course you are."

"Tch. Have anything to share?"

"Yes. I bet from their point of view we look like a couple."

"Except you don't give a shit when Yoruichi is leering at me." I said. Shinji started laughing.

"Gomen. Didn't know you cared."

"I don't! Why would I? I can take care of myself."

"Sure you don't." Okay, I'm starting to understand Hiyori. Just a little.

"The hell's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it's nothing."

"Really!"

"Did I say anything?"

"You trying to be annoying?" No, just imitating you. I looked at him as innocently as possible.

"No. How can you even think about me being like that?" I asked innocently. His eyes widened. He pinned me to the wall on the side of the road. My heart started beating frantically, and I knew it wasn't from fear. I could never be afraid of Shinji. He said he wouldn't do anything to me and I believed him.

"Do you enjoy acting like a temptress? Do you like messing around with other people's mind? You think it's fun?" Now wait a minute. It certainly wasn't the first time he had called me a temptress. What is that supposed to mean?

"No. I didn't know…" I didn't get to finish. His face fell. He muttered something I barely heard and let go. I felt really bad, but I didn't know why. Shinji just seemed to be trying to calm himself down.

"Shinji? Are you mad at me?" he looked at me and his look softened.

"Nah, I ain't mad at you." I sighed, relieved.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were." I palled. Did I just say that loud? He didn't say anything. We arrived at our rooms and parted ways.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Somewhere around the 5th Division~~~~~~<p>

"Let's go, Gin."

* * *

><p>I stared at the red moon. I really like the night ski, but the red moon always gives me nightmares. So no sleeping tonight. It's not the creepiness that haunts me; it's more than just that. My brothers died on red moon. I became Senkai on red moon. Every single friend that died on me did so on red moon. So it's justified… somewhat. I needed a walk. I dressed in my Shinigami standard uniform and headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>I suddenly jumped back and I saw the tip of a blade where I used to be. I wasted no time. <em>"Show yourself! <em>_Show the entire small world our great power , Jyubi!"_ I yelled almost instantly. 'Release the 5th seal.'

"Who are you?" I asked the kid that now stood in front of me, sword drawn. His eyes were closed, and he had a creepy smirk on his face. So creepy Shinji would be jealous.

"Now, do you really need to know my name?" then he was gone. I blocked his attack. Hell, he was strong! I tried to keep him close and I summoned five tails, trying to cut him. He dodged. I didn't run after him. Instead, I summoned the tails around him, like a circle, a lethal circle that cuts. I was ready to knock him out, when I was stabbed in my stomach. My eyes widened: his sword had lengthened itself! I shunpoed away. I used two tails to keep my wound closed. 'Crap! He's strong.'

'_Want me to release more seals?'_

'Hell! Mostly 8th, but 7th for now.'

My reaitsu rose once more. He looked surprised and tried to attack from behind. I felt him and blocked. Like the same trick would work twice. He shunpoed away and tried to attack me. I shunpoed behind him. "Hado no 31: Shakkaho!" I yelled. He tried to dodge, but I had two tails holding him. The explosion was huge. I might have used a little bit too much reiatsu for that. After the smoke cleared, he was gone. "Tch." I looked for his reiatsu, but he was gone. Okay, walk done. Trip to 4th next. I wasn't looking forward to the explanations I would surely have to give…

* * *

><p>~~~~~~With Gin &amp; Aizen~~~~~<p>

"So what do you think about our 3rd seat?"

"She's too strong for me."

"Then, we'll see the lower seats. But not tonight."

"'Course not tonight. I nearly got killed once and it's too much."

"You're lucky I decided to block that Hado for you, Gin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I realised I needed to get into the canon stuff already.**


	20. Search

~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~~

I entered my room and took a really cold shower. Like that would help. I lounged on my bed, the bed she had slept in a few nights before, staring at the ceiling. Damn it! I was trying to empty my mind of any thoughts and I must say I wasn't doing a very good job. 'Of course you don't. I never told you.' The words were spinning in my head again and again and I couldn't get them out. Hopefully she hadn't heard me. Well, I think her hearing is pretty good, but I barely heard myself, so…

My thoughts slowly drifted to that 'dream'. I'm positive it wasn't a dream, from the way she nearly chocked when I told her about it. Why would she want me to forget? Honestly now, it's obvious that was the reason why she kissed me. Damn those Senkai Kidos! Did she erase anything else from my mind? I highly doubt that, but anyway…

I shot up the instant I felt two Lieutenant -level reiatsus clash. I immediately recognized the first: Emily. The second was unknown. I started getting dressed. I wanted some fun as well. Her reiatsu rose once more. Had she released more seals? I shunpoed in their direction, only to see a huge explosion. "Geez!" I didn't sense the other reiatsu anymore. She shunpoed in the other direction, but had closed the seals. I easily caught up with her, just when she was about to collapse. Déjà-vu. Okay, only a little.

* * *

><p>~~~~Emily's POV~~~~<p>

I felt exhausted. I clearly overdid it with that Kido and the wound was deeper than I thought. I nearly collapsed on Shinji. Wait a minute…

"What are you doin here?" I asked.

"Hoped to catch some fun. Missed, sadly. Are you ok?" I didn't answer. My vision was blurry. I guided his hand over my wound. He picked me up bridal style and shunpoed to the 4th. Déjà-vu.

* * *

><p>~~~~Normal POV~~~~<p>

Unohana was less than pleased to see a certain Taicho with a certain Senkai enter her office. 'Oh, well!' She guided him to a room and took a look at her wound.

"Well, that's a pretty deep stab. Where did she get it?" Shinji shrugged.

"Dunno. She fought someone. By the time I got there, the other person had run away."

"He didn't tell me his name. He said I didn't need it. It was a kid. He had grey hair. His eyes were closed and he had a creepy grin." Emily said. Unohana looked rather surprised to see her up. Emily smirked. "I can't afford to rely on normal healing. I don't know what he wanted and I need to catch him. I'll start searching tomorrow."

"You'll be healed by tomorrow?"

"Mostly. To the point where I'll be able to fight, at least."

"I'm coming with you then. Don't overdo it."

"Oh, please, like he escaped unscratched with that Kido."

"I saw the explosion, demo… it was blocked with Danku."

"Fuck! Why didn't you say so earlier, Shinji?"

"Didn't need to."

"Wait, if he blocked it, and you were wounded, why didn't he finish you off?" Unohana interfered. The two looked at her in silence. Good question…

* * *

><p>~~~~~Next morning~~~~<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked. He had come to pick Emily up and start searching for that kid. She didn't answer. She raised her blouse and showed him the place where she had been stabbed. No wound. Not even a scar. They started searching but without any success. They were looking for a reiatsu similar to the one they had both sensed, but neither fully remembered it. So yeah. Pretty useless search. They gave up around dinner and went to the office. Only to find in underneath a lot of papers.

"Holy Crap! I thought on my 1st day you had a lot of paperwork."

"Yeah, I think I'll have to work all night just to see my desk."

"I'll help you. I won't accept a refuse."

"Fine. Arigato."

* * *

><p>Around midnight, it finally happened. Yuki came running into the office. "Taicho! Emily-chan! Naoki-kun is in trouble!"<p>

They didn't need anything more. They followed Yuki who told them what happened. They were attacked and Naoki decided to take the enemy on his own. They sensed his reiatsu drop dangerously low…

* * *

><p>"And how did you find him? Our division's fourth seat."<p>

"Ah, he was hopeless. Not worth talkin' about. Long shot from that chick last night."

"Is that right? That's good to know."

* * *

><p>"Damn! Where is he?" Shinji said.<p>

"Search." Emily said in a monotone voice. They had arrived at the place of the fight, only to find a nearly dead Naoki. 'His wounds are really bad, if we don't do anything he'll die, but normal Healing Kido can't do much.' Emily sighed. 'His life is more valuable than my secret.' "Yuki-chan, I need your help. Synchronize your reiatsu with me."

"Emily-chan… can you really save him?" Yuki asked, wide-eyed. Emily nodded. She placed her hands on Naoki's chest and they started glowing green. The light was stronger than at any Kido Yuki had ever seen. "Close your eyes and follow my lead."

"What kind of Kido is that?" Shinji asked.

"It's a Kido my brother had taught me. Though I can't use it at the same level he could." Shinji's eyes widened. 'Adrian Senkai. The absolute doctor. His healing abilities surpassed even Unohana's. People believe that his only limit was that he couldn't revive people. Did he leave behind his secret?' He watched as Emily released the 10 seals. Because Yuki had synchronized her reiatsu she didn't feel too much the difference. Pure yellow reiatsu was spinning around the two of them. It was slowly gathering in Naoki's wounds, healing him. When they finished, Emily fell on her knees, panting heavily. Yuki stared at her, wide-eyed. Emily looked at her with a pained look. "Shinji, take Naoki to the 4th. He isn't fully healed yet, but he is out of any immediate danger." She said. Shinji nodded and disappeared with Naoki.

"Emily-chan… that Kido… are you… Senkai?" Yuki asked. Emily looked sadly at her.


	21. Truth

**A/N: This is pretty much the last update on my holiday. Updates will return to one chapter every week or every two weeks; I have exams :( I may post some chapters this weekend though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shinji had shunpoed with Naoki to the 4th. He was really worried about his 4th seat. Emily had told him that that kid was around the level of a Lieutenant, not only in reiatsu, but also in skill. No wonder Naoki lost. He also had to worry about Yuki and Emily's relationship. He was pretty sure that the whole Senkai thing wouldn't help them. "Unohana-Taicho!" he yelled. She appeared immediately.<p>

"Oh, my! Hirako-Taicho, you seem to always bring me more and more patients." She guided him to a room.

When she took a look at Naoki's wounds, her eyes widened. "This Kido… no… it can't be."

"He had been wounded really badly. Emily used a Healing Kido. She said her brother had taught her."

"Oh, I see… Well, I can't do too much now. Most of his wounds are healed. He just needs to rest." Unohana said.

"You didn't say that just because you heard she had taken care of things, did you?"

"No, I don't trust her healing abilities are better than mine. Only Adrian Senkai was. Anyone else, even using the Kido he left behind, can't surpass me." Unohana said. Shinji eyed her carefully. The two Senkais might have left behind a lot more than he had initially thought.

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em> _"Emily-chan… that Kido… are you… Senkai?" Yuki asked. Emily looked sadly at her._

* * *

><p>"Yes, Yuki-chan, I am."<p>

"Demo… how? Why are you 3rd seat? Where are…?"

"Yuki-chan… " Emily complained.

"No… this is… too much…" Yuki disappeared in shunpo. Emily stood down on the ground. 'Damn! Nothing went good today.'

'_You should check on Naoki.'_

'No! Yuki will be there!'

'**So? Are ya gonna run away from her forever?'**

'No… I just… need time…'

Emily shunpoed. She really needed to think about talking to Yuki. She arrived at a lake in the forest outside Sereitei and went into Jinzen…

* * *

><p>~~~~~In the hospital room~~~~<p>

Naoki woke up. He was tired and his body felt numb. He saw Yuki at one side of his bed. She looked worried.

"Yuki…"

"Don't you ever worry me like that! Had it not been Emily…" she stopped, confused. 'Should I still call her Emily-chan or should I call her Senkai-sama?'

"What's wrong, Yuki-chi?" he only called her like that when he was worried.

"Emily used an amazing Healing Kido and patched you up."

"I didn't know she was good with Kido, especially Healing."

"She's good with everything! She's Senkai!" Yuki yelled.

"Nani?" unlike her, Naoki didn't look too shocked to hear that. Rather, he seemed a little surprised, but as if he expected her to be Senkai, but not to reveal it.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I never expected this from you. I thought you knew how to keep a secret." Shinji said.<p>

"Taicho! For how long have you been here?" Naoki asked. He hadn't expected Shinji to be there.

"Since the beginning."

"Did you know?"

"I'm the one who invited her to become third seat and you think I didn't know?" The other two gulped.

"Demo… why third seat?"

"Are you gonna ask me now everything you'd like to know from her?" Shinji asked. He was a little bit disappointed with their reaction, especially Yuki's. 'Is this the kind of reaction she was expecting?'

"No. Gomen." Yuki said. She was starting to feel guilty for the way she reacted. In fact, she had suspected such strength from Emily since her first day. It was just that facing the truth was scary. She realized she needed to find Emily and apologize. Really quick.

"Yuki. I suggest you don't tell anyone else about this. Not even all the Captains know." Yuki nodded. Shinji sighed and disappeared with shunpo.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed. Talking with the inhabitants of her inner world could be annoying at times, but now it seemed useful. She smirked. For the first time in a long while, future didn't seem uncertain. She would talk to Yuki and then keep on like she had until then. 'Yes, things will settle.'<p>

"Good to know you're in a good mood for bad news."She spun around, greeting Shinji with a sunny smile. "Almost makes me feel bad for bringin' them"

"It's ok, you can tell me."

"Yuki told Naoki about you being Senkai."

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Emily asked. She had wanted them to know for a while now, but didn't find the courage to tell them. Of course, them finding out like this wasn't the best solution, but not everything's perfect. Shinji smiled.

"You should talk to them." Emily smiled as well.

"Of course. You should search for that kid. It's your job as _Captain_ to make sure we're safe." Shinji rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're such a temptress."

"Aren't you used to it by now?" she asked, smiling…

* * *

><p>"Emily-chan! Gomen I overreacted. There is nothing wrong with you being Senkai." Yuki said, bowing. Naoki looked at her from his hospital bed.<p>

"Now, I guess I should say I'm glad you picked my life over your secret." He said. "But that's obvious." Emily laughed.

"I just hope you two can accept me for who I am, and being Senkai is just a small part of me. It's a power I'd rather not use."

"Aww, and here I hoped you could train me." Naoki said.

"I don't need Senkai level strength for that. Normal third seat is enough." He pouted.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No. But if you wanna take it this way…" The three laughed.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Somewhere in Sereitei~~~~<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Shinji asked. "A kid matching the descriptions I received, with the reiatsu I sensed. You're in deep shit… Aizen. Telling this kid to murder our seated officers? Oh, that's cheap. Even for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hirako-Taicho. I and Gin have been training for three days now. I can guarantee he hasn't left anywhere recently. As for me being involved… you can't prove anything." Aizen said, smiling.

"Probably. For now. Isn't it illegal for you to be plotting something?" Shinji asked, shunpoing away. 'Oh yeah, one of these days I'll catch you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured Shinji couldn't just say "Oh well, my third seat's dead. Bad luck. Sousuke, bring my tea!"** **or anything similar. I mean honestly. I don't think he went and did something himself (hell no, that'd be weird; He was worried about Emily so he tagged along) but he had to do something. So this explains these chapters. (I hope)**


	22. 21st September

**A/N: Shinji's office is really big! XD**

* * *

><p>~~~~21st September, Monday, Shinji's office~~~~<p>

"Oi, Emmalin, what's this?" Emily sighed.

"Exactly what it looks like, Shinji. Do you need glasses?"

"You're… taking a day off on Friday?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Yuki asked. "Lemme see, Taicho!" Naoki pulled Yuki back.

"Seriously now, Yuki. Be calm."

"So, back to where we left of… Why?" Shinji said. He was starting to get annoyed by the other two.

"Not your business. Sign." Emily said.

"Tell me the reason and I will. Otherwise you can forget about it." There was staring contest between the two, which send shivers down Naoki's and Yuki's spines.

"How can you even ask?" Emily said before storming out of the office. It was obvious who had won the staring contest. Shinji threw himself on the chair next to his desk. He closed his eyes, trying to figure Emily. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Taicho…" Yuki started.

"Nande?"

"You should talk to her."

"Yeah, sure. As if that'll solve anything." Naoki stood up and looked Shinji in the eyes. He wasn't too pleased with his Captain.

"Talk to her. **Now**!"

"No."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me? Do you think you have the right to talk to me like that? Just because I tolerate your presence in my office doesn't mean you can throw insults at me. I am still your superior."

"So what? You don't know anything. You don't care about those under you. You never did. You don't care and that's why you don't know what's 25th September! How am I supposed to follow someone who doesn't give a shit about me? How do you expect me to acknowledge you as a superior?" Shinji's eyes widened. Nobody, not even Emily or… Aizen, or even other Captains had ever spoken to him like that.

"Naoki-kun… you haven't even looked at her vacation solicitation…"

"Yuki-chi…" Naoki said sadly "…it's the day her brothers died." Shinji palled. 'Shit! How could I forget?' Naoki noticed his Taicho's reaction. "Oh yeah, you've forgotten. Good thing Aizen reminds you of our birthdays. You would've forgotten as well." Naoki added, leaving. He had finally found the courage to tell Shinji what he thought and escaping alive felt, well, really good. Yuki remained with Shinji alone in the office.

* * *

><p>"Taicho… you should talk to her."<p>

"And tell her…" he started calmly. "…what? What the fuck am I supposed to say? 'Oh sorry, you know, but I simply forgot that it was such an important day for you.' Fuck!" His voice was strained. Yuki could tell he was really frustrated but didn't want to let it on her. She wasn't sure whether she should make him let it all on her or risk him saying something stupid in front of Emily. She deeply cared about them both, but she had never seen Shinji angry either.

"Taicho…"

"Yuki, can you please leave me alone for a while?"

"I highly doubt that'll help. Talk to her. Now. Otherwise she'll be really pissed…"

"… and you'll both say something you'll regret. Do you think it's that simple, huh? She is no idiot, Yuki. The moment she turned around she knew I had no idea why she was taking a day off. You heard me? She **knew**. I highly doubt she wants to see me now."

"So? Are you just gonna avoid each other forever? Wake up! She lives right next to you!" Yuki snapped. Shinji closed his eyes and sighed. 'This isn't my best day.'

"Fine. I'll talk to her." He finally said, defeated. Yuki smiled and left. Shinji closed his eyes. He was sure he was going to be in a hell of a lot of hot water really soon.

* * *

><p>~~~~Emily and Naoki, somewhere in Sereitei~~~~~<p>

"Oi, Niagra-san, wait!" Emily turned around. She wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat. She felt really frustrated for that scene in the office. To her, it was like a birthday for humans, of course in importance. She couldn't believe Shinji forgot. Right then and there she realized she never actually told him, so it wasn't his fault. He had clearly stated he never went to the classes about the Senkais. She didn't feel offended at the time. He couldn't have known they were going to meet.

"Naoki…" she said, probably a little bit too offensive.

"Hey-hey! I did nothing wrong!" he said.

"What did you tell Shinji this time that got you in trouble?"

"Nothing…" Emily sighed.

"Sure, whatever." She continued her walk.

"I'm sure he'll allow it." That seemed to stop her dead in her track.

"Allow what?"

"A day off. I know it's a hard day." Emily closed her eyes.

"A really bad day. One of the worst in my life."

'One of? Not the?' Naoki thought. He realized he barely knew anything about her. Same went with Yuki. Emily barely told them anything. 'But memories are a burden that a person can't carry alone for too long.' Then it hit him. 'She's the exception...' he gulped. 'I might have landed a more powerful hit than I initially thought.'

"So you told him?" it took Naoki a while to process her words.

"Yeah… I did. Gomen."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She stretched her arm and a Hell Butterfly landed on her hand. "I knew he was going to ask me about this. The Senkai Unmasked." 'Ironically.'

"What is that?"

"While we were developing new Kidos we always wrote them on some scrolls. On a scroll there's everything: the Kido's name, the chant and even detailed instructions for learning it. We stored them in a warehouse. Nobody ever entered it, except for us. We agreed with Soul Society that the warehouse would be opened 100 years after our death. The old man is asking for my approval. I don't see why not. After all, I don't have too much there. My brothers were Kido Masters. I wasn't."

"Oh! That's amazing. All Senkai Kidos will be public?"

"Yes. I will inform the Soutaicho of my decision." She vanished with shunpo.


	23. Story of the Past

Emily entered the 1st Division's barracks. She moved slowly past all the corridors. They were all so long, too long, too nostalgic. Last time she had been there with Adrian. Andrew had refused to come… She shook her head. She couldn't show herself as an emotional wreck in front of the Soutaicho.

"Ah, good to see you arrived." Yamamoto said.

"I'd like to say good to be here, but…" she stopped, hoping he would understand.

"Your decision?"

"I allow it. That should be the confirmation of the end of the Senkais."

"Are you sure?" She took a deep breath and glanced on the window.

"Yes." She saw his reflection. He looked slightly worried. Their relationship had improved a lot since her return. They finally respected each other. She smiled. She was no longer on a pedestal above everyone else. She could finally have a normal Shinigami life. She realized there were still some tears to be cried about the past, but she had to let it go. After all, she promised…

"Good luck. You are dismissed." She bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Emily went to her room immediately, only to find Shinji right in front of her door.<p>

"Hey, mistook the door? Wasn't I the one who sucked at Geography?" she joked. She opened and invited him in. He looked really confused.

"I just came to apologize…" She rolled her eyes.

"So come in. You know I talk better sitting down." He entered her room and sat on her bed. She started preparing some tea. It was really silent, but Shinji realized it wasn't at all awkward, more like expecting.

"You know, I realized I never told you when my brothers died." She said, breaking the silence. "I… kinda avoided the subject…"

"Hey, it's ok. I am curious about your past, but if you don't feel ready to talk about it, I won't force you." Shinji said quickly. She smiled sadly.

"Probably, but I think I am ready." She poured some tea and they sat face to face at a table. "25th September, 100 years ago…" she shook her head, slightly amused." Who would have thought? It was such a sunny day!..."

* * *

><p>~~~~~Flashback: 25th September, 100 years ago~~~~~~<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING?" Adrian yelled. Andrew had managed a very rare performance: he had angered is usually calm and stoic brother. Unlike (almost all) other people, he wasn't afraid of Adrian's wrath.

"I mean you'll go to that boooring meeting with Onee-san and I'll take a walk in Rukongai. What's so hard to understand?" he said calmly. Emily sweat dropped. If she knew her brothers as good as she thought… and she did, they were going to be there for a while. Most likely until Yamamoto's retirement at least.

"Come on, it's such a good weather!"

"HELL NO! ARE YOU…" Emily covered Adrian's mouth before he could yell again. Both boys looked at her rather surprised. She sighed.

"Adrian, let him go. He'd fall asleep during that meeting anyway."

"Hey, that only happened twice!"

"Actually, it happens twice per meeting, that's if someone wakes you up the first time." Adrian said. "Fine. You can go. But keep your ass outta trouble!" he yelled when his brother vanished in shunpo.

* * *

><p>Emily and Adrian were walking down the long corridors to the Meeting Room.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this." Adrian said. "You don't?"

"Jyubi locked my inner gate to the future, Adrian. But yes I do." He sighed.

"We're here."

The two Senkais made their entrance. They were walking slowly, with pride, not bothering to look at the Captains. In the back of the room, right in front of Soutaicho's chair were theirs. They were wearing haoris similar to Captains. The only difference was that on their back was written Sankai with golden.

* * *

><p>Andrew was walking in one of the many districts in Rukongai. 'Yeah sure! As if I ever get in trouble I can't handle!' He saw a kid running from a hollow and didn't hesitate. The hollow was gone in one swift swing of his sword. Unluckily there were many more, even some Arrancars. 'Oh shit!' So he sent a telepathic note to his brother, knowing he was going to get the crap beaten out of him later. He shunpoed and grabbed the kid, trying to fight the hollows at the same time. Hard job, especially since he couldn't use his full reiatsu or flames…<p>

He was cornered. An Arrancar smirked and aimed for his heart. Andrew closed his eyes. But the attack never came. His eyes opened and he saw his brother blocking the sword. "Idiot! I'm not letting you die on us." Adrian said.

"Take the kid to safety. There's an open Garganta nearby. We'll have to seal it. Go!" Emily said. She was always like a whole different person when fighting. She was colder, less talkative. It was a reminder to who they used to be…

Andrew did as ordered. He took the kid to safety. When he returned his siblings were fighting only one Arrancar. "Andrew! Get your ass here! _Share…_" Emily said. Their reiatsus synchronized and they all yelled at the same time. "Bankai!"…

* * *

><p>Emily got up and cleaned the table. Shinji watched her. She looked lost. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and smiled sadly. They both lounged on her bed, her head on his shoulder and she continued her story. "We made a mistake. That one Arrancar was stronger than the others by a lot, but not to the point where we couldn't handle it. Then it happened. I don't remember everything from then. The hollow mask started forming on my face. At first, it only covered half of my face, then it slowly stretched. I quickly noticed the same thing happening to my brothers. Fighting like that was almost impossible. We were moving slower, our attacks held less power than usual and I was hearing a hollow scream in my head. I can't compare the feeling with anything. It was… like fighting in someone else's body."<p>

"Why didn't you run away?"

"I don't know… It might have been a sense of pride." She shook her head. "We never ran from a fight. We have sworn to die fighting. The Arrancar was targeting only me and they had to protect me. I had a huge slash on my chest, ending on my stomach. I couldn't move. Next thing I know, my brothers were in front of me, a sword through their hearts and necklaces. I heard them both whisper the words that I'll never forget. Soul Sacrifice: Two for One. The Arrancar died with them. It's a Kido I've created..."


	24. 22nd September

**A/N: Okay, I went off topic with this chapter.**

**Xethagona:** **I think I've said some times during the story that she thinks they have. (response to the last review)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~~~~Shinji's POV, next morning~~~~~<p>

I woke up next to Emily, in her bed. I was confused at first, but I slowly remembered last night's events, especially that Kido she created. Her words rang in my mind. _It's a Kido that sacrifices a certain number of allied Souls in order to kill an enemy Soul. The better you get at it, the fewer allies you sacrifice. I have reached One for One._ I never thought such a Kido even existed. She said it's the only Kido without a scroll. I can understand why she doesn't want to others to know it…

I felt something move on my left side. Emily had woken up. She was resting on her arms. Her hair was down. Damn, she looks sexy after she wakes up! Her green eyes scanned me a little.

"Good morning, Shinji!" she said, then got out of bed.

"Good morning!" She stretched, obviously wanting more sleep. Then she went to the bathroom. Then she came back and got changed. "Enjoying the view?" she asked. I could almost see a sadistic smirk on her face. Even though she was with her back at me, her bare back.

"Is there any chance you won't get mad if I'm honest?"

"I'll take that as yes." She said laughing. I glared at her.

"Temptress." She smiled.

"So what of it?"

"You should stop visiting Yoruichi so often. I think her perverseness had rubbed on you." She sat in my lap and stared at me with wide innocent eyes. She was only wearing a white bra and underwear. I turned my head the other way. My heart was beating out of my chest and I'm pretty sure I was blushing. "Can you get dressed before we talk?" Self-control issues. Damn! I bet if she knew my thoughts now she would have a heart attack.

* * *

><p>~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~<p>

"Why?" Shinji sighed.

"Just do it." Emily pouted. As a matter of fact, what she was doing was Yoruichi's advice. And yes, she was enjoying it, but didn't want to get over the limit. And she thought she had reached the limit. She tilted her head a little. Yeah, she had clearly overdone it. Shinji was looking the other way, blushing almost crimson red and she could feel his body stiffen. She couldn't help but laugh. She got up and finished dressing, only to find out that Shinji had taken over the bathroom. She started making the breakfast.

"You know, I can get used to this." She spun around and smirked.

"Sure you could." She set over the breakfast.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Later in the office~~~~~~<p>

"Oh, you getting along well again?" Naoki asked, smirking knowingly.

"Fuck off!" Shinji said, then smirked evilly. "You're sparring with me today, by the way." Naoki palled. Yeah, he had expected to get his ass handed to himself and that sucked.

"Don't kill him…" Emily said, rolling her eyes. Yuki giggled.

"Oh, Emily-chan, then that leaves us two!"

"Yeah, you're the only one that seems to give me trouble. Your ability's annoying." They were walking towards the training grounds.

"Well, that's too bad!"

"You should feel honored Yuki; it's quite rare for anyone to be able to give Emily a run for her money." Shinji said. Naoki was writing his will. Emily saw him and giggled.

"What happened between you two?" she asked, referring to Naoki and Shinji.

"Nothing" they both answered.

"Since when did that answer satisfy me?"

"Very few things can satisfy you, Niagra-san."

"I can think of one." Shinji mumbled. Emily sighed and slapped him in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Later~~~~<p>

Emily had called it quits rather fast. Now she was watching alone the boys' fight, because Yuki 'had something to do'. She was bored. Lethally bored. The boys' fight didn't entertain her. Shinji was just fooling around and Naoki was too scared to use his Shikai, probably thinking that if he did then Shinji would use his as well. Fighting was her best way of calming down, but only if she used at least 8th seal, which she hadn't since her exam. The worst part was that her hand was aching for a reasonable fight she hadn't had in months, and she was pretty sure that Shinji could offer it if he used his Bankai. _'Do it!'_ She shunpoed between the two, blocking both their clashing blades. "Naoki, take a break. Shinji, what about… a real spar?" Naoki was more than happy to leave. Shinji looked rather curious about her suggestion. "A real spar? What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"9 seals. I'm sure you can handle that." He looked rather unsure.<p>

"Isn't that a little too much? I mean, 10 seals were so much that I could barely stand your reiatsu…"

"It's a quarter of that."

"Fine." Shinji smiled. He hadn't had a good spar in years.

"_Release the 9__th__ seal_!" Yellow reiatsu spun around her. As it faded, Shinji barely had time to block her incoming attack. However, he realized that he would be able to keep up with her. He grinned and shunpoed all around the training grounds, exchanging blow after blow. Their blades clashed and they were sent at opposite sides of the field. He noticed her kimono had many cuts, his had as well, but he had just noted. She laughed. "Do you have any idea how good this feels?" Shinji looked at Emily, rather wary. "_Show the entire small world our huge power, Jyubi!_" She didn't give him any time to react. The tails appeared around him like a cage, capturing him instantly. "Is that all?" Her eyes widened slightly as she sensed his reiatsu rise.

"_Collapse, Sakanade!"_ The cage shattered in light and Shinji stood up, almost unharmed. Emily grinned. She licked her lips as she realized that Shinji's Shikai was starting to affect her. She closed her eyes and attacked, combining her tails swinging around with her own blows, sending Shinji all over the training grounds. She was really entertained, especially since he wasn't even the slightest bit bruised by the new combo. They didn't waste any time and got to Bankai. Emily had nine dragons surrounding her. She sent them all after Shinji, who managed to destroy some of them with Kido. She licked her lips as she saw him coming right towards her, though she never noticed that he had shunpoed out of the way and was coming from behind, until she felt a blade at her throat. "You lost." Shinji said.

Emily was confused at first. "Your Shikai ability? I can see you in front of me, but I can feel you behind."

"Yeah. We should do this again someday."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Shinji had left in shunpo. Emily stayed behind to fully close her seals and locked the door to the training grounds. It was sunny outside, so she decided to walk towards the office.<p>

Aizen passed near her, holding a creepy smile. Emily snickered as she saw him. "You shouldn't use that much power when anybody can burst in and see you, **Senkai-sama!**"


	25. Pain and Confusion

~~~~~~Emily's POV~~~~~

"You shouldn't use that much power when anybody can burst in and see you, **Senkai-sama!**" Aizen said. I froze in place. I didn't know what to do. He had, somehow, managed to find out, but I was sure nobody told him. Shinji, Yuki and Naoki didn't like the man, or, at least, that's what they said. I couldn't think straight. I looked around and noticed he had walked away. That was when my anger finally kicked in. Who the fuck did he think he was? He had no right to question my actions, especially since he knew I was Senkai. Damn him! I ran to the bathroom to wash my face, hoping to clean my mind. I didn't know what to think. How the fuck did he find out? Who told him?

'**Don't let him separate you from your friends.'** I felt relieved by hearing Helen's voice, even though it only confused me more.

'How do you know…'

'**Don't you dare finish that thought! Is this how little you trust them? You let that son-of-a-bitch fuck around with your mind and your trust in them? He's a nosy bastard, he surely found out somehow. Kick his ass first chance you get!'** I smiled at the thought. Demo…

'I can't, not without a solid reason. I'm not the Leader of the Central 46 anymore, you know?'

'**Good luck then!'**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was really messy and my clothes were covered in cuts, but I wasn't bleeding. Shinji hadn't even scraped me. I tried to rearrange my hair, thinking about Aizen. What did he want? He obviously had a plan… wait! Plans go long term. My mind drifted to the attacks from a few weeks ago. That kid… Shinji had followed him, but he didn't say whether he found him or not. I shook my head. It had to be a coincidence; otherwise we were all in deep shit. Now that I think of it, Shinji had gotten a lot more wary of Aizen and more thoughtful, as if something was bothering him… NO!

'_When you figure something's up, the best thing to do is investigate or ask.'_

'I can't ,Jyubi, I don't wanna be involved in this kind of stuff! All I want is a peaceful life!'

'_It comes at a price which has yet to be paid. Trust me, your life has a happy ending, but it's too far for you to see it now. More suffering awaits you…'_

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Jyubi always spoke like a wise old man and I knew he could see the future, but this was the first time he had ever told me about <strong>my<strong> future. I was done with my hair and went to Shinji's office to join the others. As soon as I walked in I felt their worried glances. Of course, Shinji was the only one who actually spoke his mind.

"Where were you?"

"To the bathroom, I needed to arrange myself a little. You do as well." His hair was even messier than mine had been.

"Yeah, you two look like you've been trying to destroy each other's clothing rather than fighting." Naoki said. We both glared at him and he paled.

"It's called holding back." Shinji said.

"Exactly what you're always doing." I added. Naoki glared.

"I'm so not…"

"Oh gosh, that's your actual strength! " I exclaimed dramatically. Everyone, except for the verbally abused 4th seat, laughed_._ I looked at them. They were my friends._More suffering awaits you._ I just wish they won't be involved…

* * *

><p>Later, as per usual, I was walking home with Shinji. He was talking about something I didn't actually get. I was thinking about Aizen. Suddenly I bumped into someone. "Sorry."<p>

"Oi, wake up!" Shinji said. I noticed that he was actually the person I had gotten into. He had moved in front of me while we had been walking, probably to get my attention. "What are you thinking about?" 'Straight to the point I see.'

"Nothing." Was my answer.

"Okay, then what did Aizen tell you?" I froze in place.

"How did you know I talked to Aizen?"

"I sensed your change in reiatsu when he walked near you."

"Are you constantly sensing it?" He avoided my gaze, blushing slightly, but quickly regained his composure.

"Not constantly, but yes, and apparently for a good reason. So, what was it?"

"Nothing." I shunpoed to my room. I really didn't want to talk about it. He was faster than me, already inside and glaring at me when I entered.

"I won't buy it, okay? So save us both the trouble and spit it out!" I could tell he was angry but I didn't know why. He was a lot more stressed out these days. I was sure that in normal circumstances he wouldn't have raised his voice, so maybe the wise thing to do was listen and obey. I wasn't in 'obedient mode' unfortunately.

"Spit it out? You question my actions in my own room?"

"We weren't here when I asked that question and we both know I can get you out! What's there to hide anyway? I thought we agreed we wouldn't hide things from each other, no matter how bad!" he said. Okay, that hurt. Yes, we did, but I thought at the time that it was going to be only memories or unimportant stuff.

"Then what the fuck are **you** hiding?" I finally asked. That seemed to stop whatever he was planning to add. "Don't deny it; I noticed that even since that night Naoki was wounded you weren't the same." I said calmly, sadly, though I felt as if I was going to break. "How can you expect me to tell you everything when you don't do the same?" He avoided my gaze upon him, just looking away and turning to leave.

"I can't.***** Sorry for bothering you." Were his last words before silently shutting the door behind him. That was when I finally started crying. Helen was instantly by my side, comforting me.

"**It's okay, Master. Don't worry."** I was trying to calm down and when I finally did I looked at her with teary eyes.

"Helen, what did just happen? What did I just do? Shinji…"

"**You did nothing wrong. Just try to catch some sleep. It'll all sort out tomorrow."** She assured me and I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * This means "I can't expect you to tell me everything", rather than "I can't tell you." **

**Of course, every reader translates it however he/she wants.**


	26. Tension and Anger

~~~Yuki's POV, next morning~~~~

When I went to the office, I only found Emily-chan inside. That was weird. Usually she would be there with Hirako-san, chatting and sometimes laughing. Now he was missing, though he joined us a little later, with Naoki. I exchanged worried glances with my childhood friend as we both felt the tension towering up between the other two. Luckily, Naoki actually decided to break it, though not the way I expected him to.

"Yuki-chi, what are today's pairings?" for fighting, that's what he meant.

"Well, dunno, I think it's you and me and Taicho with Emily."

"We did that yesterday after you two left." Emily said simply. I hoped they would talk during their spar. Here went my plan.

"Then… why don't you get Naoki?" I asked. Emily shrugged.

"Okay, and you and Taicho?"

"Yes."

Then a heavy silence fell, her words ringing in my year. She always called him by his first name. This was the first time she had called Hirako-san anyway else. I looked at Naoki, seeing that he shared my concern. Something bad had happened last night.

* * *

><p>~~~~Later, normal POV~~~~<p>

Yuki was sparring with Shinji, as they had decided. She was getting tired, even though she was fully aware he was really far from going all-out. She decided to avoid any subtle comments and spoke her mind.

"Hirako-san, what happened between you and Emily-chan?" He smiled bitterly, already expecting the question, but still without an answer.

"Nothing… we just had an argument… don't worry about it."

"Why not? Aren't we all friends? When something goes bad between the two of you, it's our job to fix it, isn't it?"

"Yuki… stay out of it." Shinji said, sheathing his sword. He had made up his mind. Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "I'm done for today." He said, turning to leave.

"Hirako-san, wait!" Yuki cried. She still had to receive an answer.

"Don't worry. It's just something I _really_ need to take care of." Were his last words, before disappearing with shunpo.

Yuki looked at the spot where her Taicho used to be. She knew she shouldn't get involved. He would take care of things. But she had also noticed the tone he had used, and that confused her. He seemed angry, determined and worried, all at the same time. 'Did they both get involved in something too big to handle alone?'

* * *

><p>Emily was sparring with Naoki. They weren't using Shikai and she only had 5 seals released. Naoki was kinda confused as to how to ask her what he was supposed to ask her. He usually asked Shinji what was wrong… Oh well.<p>

"Niagra-san, did anything happen between you and Hirako-san?" she stopped for a second shocked, but resumed to attacking him before he could notice.

"No? Why would you ask that?"

"Yeah, sure. You never call him Taicho. You think we didn't notice the tension building up between the two of you?" Yuki came to join them. Emily looked at her, confused.

"Hirako-san said there was something he had to take care of." She said simply.

"Like?"

"I don't know. Anyway, we change the pairings. Two on one."

"Well then, I'll have to release one more seal, ne?"

* * *

><p>Shinji knew what he had to do. Emily was pissed and him, and it was all <em>his<em> fault. Aizen. 'Fuckin son of a bitch!' He finally found his Fukutaicho. The man looked at him as if he hadn't done anything.

"Anything I can help you with, Hirako-Taicho?" he asked as if he were clueless. 'People would actually believe him!' Shinji avoided all formalities and grabbed his Lieutenant by the collar of his clothes, slamming his hard against the wall of an empty storage room.

"Listen, I'm getting sick of your games, so I'm only gonna ask this once. **What the fuck do you want with Emmalin?**" Aizen's wide eyes were replaced by a knowing smile that only made Shinji feel like killing him.

"Taicho, Taicho, what would anyone want with the Senkai?" he teased. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Are you fucking around with me? How the hell do you know she's Senkai?" 'Dammit!'

"Now, now, Taicho, if I told you, this wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Shinji's fist clenched around Aizen's collar.

"**If you get her involved in all your mess I'm gonna make you pay.**" Shinji let go of Aizen and prepared to leave. Aizen had other plans.

"I won't be the one to get her involved. You will." He said, leaving in Shunpo. Shinji froze there, confused. Then it hit him. 'The bastard won.'

* * *

><p>~~~~Later~~~~~<p>

Shinji was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Aizen, trying to figure the man and his schemes. He was fully aware he couldn't do it alone. 'I just want a calm, normal life.' He couldn't get Emily involved either. **"Are you gonna stay like that all night? You're just like Master, geez!"** Shinji shut up almost instantly, just to see a bored-looking Helen lounging on his couch. He had labeled the Hollow as harmless long ago, so he just lounged back on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"**Nothing, actually. Curiosity is killing me."**

"What do you mean?"

"**As in 'Why don't you just talk to her?'"**

"No."

"**Why the fuck not?"**

"Just no. She should just be friends just with Yuki and Naoki, anyway. I'm the odd one out." Helen stared at him incredulously. She was fully aware he didn't want that to happen, but it only confused her more.

"**So, what's with the Aizen stuff?"**

"What's with it?"

"**You tell me, since you obviously know more than I do. I won't tell her."** Shinji sighed and looked at the Hollow. _'You can trust her, believe me.'_

"I don't know much either. I just found him with that kid when I followed him. He knows that Emily's Senkai. She should avoid all this mess if she wants a peaceful life."

"**Too bad she doesn't. She's already made her choice. Like it or not, she's in. With or without you. And that peaceful life is far away." **Shinji closed his eyes.

"I can't. Aizen said that I'd get her involved."

"**So you let him play** **you."** Helen concluded.** "He said that so he could keep you two split! He's afraid of what you can do together… Please talk to her! I don't like this. I beg you… Do it... Now."**

"Why? And what should I tell her?"

"**The truth. Just like that and things'll go back to normal."**

"Fine. Tonight."

"**Not tonight. Now. I'm waiting in her Inner World. If don't show up, I'm gonna annoy you for the rest of your life."**

Helen slowly vanished. Shinji stared at the spot she had once occupied, doubting everything. It all felt like an illusion, a living nightmare starting to build up. It didn't help at all that it was 23rd September…


	27. Forgiving and A new development

Shinji shifted nervously in front of Emily's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her. He sighed and knocked. The door opened, revealing Emily looking at him with cold eyes.

"Good evening. What do you want?" he avoided her penetrating gaze, refusing to meet her eyes that would most probably show how much of a hopeless idiot he was.

"I just wanted to talk." She rested on the door frame, still staring. "About Aizen." Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"Come in." Shinji followed her inside, taking seat on a chair. He was fully aware that the only reason she hadn't closed the door was her curiosity.

"It's not much actually. I know that he knows you're Senkai."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Just like that?" her eyes were scanning him coldly, sharply, making him feel uncomfortable. Hell, he'd have rather been in front of the Central 46!

"I asked him… a little less politely." She raised an eyebrow, then realized he had actually lost his cool for once. She looked at him incredulously. Shinji gulped. "I lost it, okay? And he took advantage of that and he fucked around with my mind!" Emily brushed him off uninterested. Though the faint smile grazing her lips was a kind of a dead giveaway.

* * *

><p>"Anything else? Maybe about Ichimaru Gin?"<p>

"Who?"

"The creepy kid. That was his name. I wasn't Senkai for nothing."

"Ah, okay. You know I followed him. Well, guess what! He was with Aizen! And what's more, he said I can't prove anything, which is fuckin' true!" Emily nodded, then closed her eyes, trying to process all the information.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. I hoped that you could tell me."

"Ah,ça depends, mon ami. I don't know what kind of evil he is." Shinji raised an eyebrow at her French usage, but said nothing about it. There were more important matters at hand and he had a feeling she wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Well, he thinks we can't have him. He seems to know everything…"

"He has a God complex. Kinda like you, but he's on the evil side." She deduced. "Then, his goal is obvious. He wants to become the Soul King." Shinji's eyes widened.

"He… what? That's impossible! No one can be _that_ strong!" Emily closed her eyes.

"Fair enough. He can't _be_. He can _become_. He may try to get that power himself or make someone he would manipulate. With the right kind of research and a hell of a lot of potential. Of course, it's rare. Like Kye. But Kye will never follow him. The Soul King is really strong, as you said. But, unlike me, you don't know how strong. The three of us Senkais have fought against him a one-sided battle. I highly doubt he was taking us seriously, even though we were using Bankai."

"You fought the Soul King?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he wanted to test our power…" Emily stopped, refusing to continue.

"For what?"

"That kind of information is classified." She answered coldly.

"Since when?" Shinji asked, obviously hurt by her words. "Since when are things classified? You used to tell me everything, only saying stuff like 'You're not supposed to know this, but…'" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I used to tell you everything. What about you?" He avoided her gaze. She was really hurt by his actions. She had thought that he could at least be honest with her. Shinji sighed. 'I knew we would get to this.'

"I couldn't. I just… I didn't want you involved. It thought it would be for the best if you didn't know."

"What if something happened to you? What then?" Shinji shrugged.

"I don't care about that. He can kill me for all I care. If my friends are all fine, it's worth it."

"What would you do if I said that?" Shinji's eyes widened. He had no idea what to say.

"I…"

"You wouldn't like it, would you? You're so selfish! Who are you to face an enemy alone? When you say that kind of stuff, think that everyone feels like that. Then what? We all sacrifice? 'Course not. We work together, trying to avoid sacrificing anyone." Shinji was at loss of words. Everything she had just said was true.

"I'm sorry. I never thought like that." Emily looked at him in disbelief.

"Words are only words. They are sounds with no meaning. I know that better than anyone, for I can use them whenever. Therefore, I rarely trust words. When I did, I was disappointed. I only trust actions, because they are the most expressive way of describing a person." Shinji could feel a throbbing guilt surround him. The way she was looking at him didn't help either.

"So no matter what I say you won't forgive me."

"Not exactly. I need your help in the Aizen matter. I do forgive you, but I don't trust you like I did." Shinji gulped. 'Well, it could have been worse.'

"What about Yuki & Naoki? Will they get involved?"

"If they ask anything, tell them. Otherwise not."

"What can Aizen want with you?" Emily shrugged.

"Depends what he knows. Maybe he hopes that I can defeat the Soul King. Which, even if I could, I wouldn't for him."

"You're lying." Shinji said simply. Emily's eyes widened slightly. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. You lied to me. But I guess that's ok, since I've been lying to you as well, right?" Emily looked at him, really hurt.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked quietly. "Did you come here to prove yourself that I simply don't care about anything? Did you? Well, mind you, I do. I do hurt like normal Shinigami." she said, her eyes slightly red. Shinji's eyes widened. That was not what he had been trying to obtain.

"It's not like that at all!"

"Course not!" Emily said sarcastically. "Just tell me, Shinji, what do you want from me?" her tone was pleading. He realized that with such a simple action, as lying, he had managed to hurt her in a way no one else could and he needed to fix it. Quick.

"Honestly, all I want is for things to go back to the way they used to be." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But..." he stopped, realizing that his words were an actual lie. He gulped. "Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Well, yes, that's what I've been saying up until now, isn't it?" she said, completely annoyed by his game of words.

"I don't want things to be like before." Shinji said. "I want... more." Emily's eyes widened.

"As in?" He leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. Her heart was beating frantically.

"As in this." She had no time to answer as she felt his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Xethagona, your demanding came true. Huh, took some time, right?  
><strong>


	28. The day before

~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~

Emily woke up near Shinji. Her sleep confusion slowly cleared as she remembered the previous night's events. She smiled, then tried to loosen the grip he held around her waist, this time succeeding in not waking him up. She took a look at the clock and yawned loudly. '9:24. Should I wake Shinji up?'

'_**Hell yeah!**_**'** her Hollow and Zanpakutous answered at the same time. She smirked, remembering the way Helen and Ying had woken Shinji up not too long ago, but decided against using the same method. Instead, she tried to shake him a little, hoping it would work. It kinda did, since he groaned annoyed.

"Shinji, wake up. It's 9:30 already." Emily said slowly.

"Call me at midnight." He said, his back facing her.

"Oh, come on, would you le me to call Ying and Helen again?"

"'s your bed, so don't care." Came the answer, showing Emily that Shinji was slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Then I'll wake you my way." She said simply. He turned around, lying on his back.

"Which would be…" he barely had time to finish before feeling her lips pressed against his.

'**Now that's efficient!'** Helen commented. Emily promptly ignored her, more focused on the fact that Shinji had rolled on top of her, now straddling her hips. They parted slowly.

"Well, I can get used to this." Shinji said, smiling. Emily returned the smile.

"Me too." He got off her, heading towards the door. "Wait. How are we gonna, you know, tell Yuki and Naoki about this?" Emily asked. Shinji shrugged, uninterested.

"I'll think of something. You'll definitely enjoy it, I promise." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>~~~~~Later~~~~~~~<p>

Yuki and Naoki were waiting in front of the **locked** training grounds, obviously bored.

"Maybe they killed each other." Naoki said.

"Naoki-kun, how can you even **suggest** something like that?" Yuki asked, horrified.

"I'm just bored, okay? And Niagra-san is always on time. Unlike Taicho."

"Well, maybe they went off somewhere… maybe he offered to buy her breakfast or something…"

"Yeah, right, that's even less probable!" Naoki said. "Okay, that's it, I'm going after them!" he was stopped in his tracks by the duo who looked as if they had just woken up.

"Morning." Emily said. "Waited a lot?"

"No." Yuki answered.

"A hell of a lot." Naoki completed.

"Yeah, I get it, you complete each other. You should get together!" Emily said as if it was a brilliant idea. Shinji started laughing.

"You two should as well." Naoki said, trying to hide his blush, silently hoping the other two would blush as well, as they always did. They smiled instead, as Shinji reached for Emily and kissed her. Yuki and Naoki's jaws dropped. Literally.

"When did that happen?" Naoki asked.

"Last night." Emily said casually.

"You guys are really weird. You don't talk to each other one day, then the next day you make out in public." Naoki said, still in shock.

"Well, congrats! I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Yuki squealed happily.

'**Same here, geez!' **the Hollow said.

'_Here too!'_ Ying said.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~At night~~~~<p>

Emily was in Shinji's room (with the owner of said room). They were still talking about the events earlier that day, especially about the way Naoki nearly had a heart attack. Emily was arranging her hair in a ponytail.

"You know what day it's tomorrow, right?" Shinji asked from behind her.

"Yeah. I seriously need to move on. 100 years is a long time… shit!" she said, having caught her hand. Shinji sighed.

"Let me help you." Emily blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "Want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. Actually, think of it as the last time I will ever think about my brothers."

"Why?" Emily smiled sadly.

"I promised… that if they ever died, I would move on in mostly 100 years."

"You guys even considered that?" Shinji asked shocked.

"Yeah, we did. That's why it's something I have to do alone."

"It's okay. It must be really important for you."

"It is."

* * *

><p>Emily walked to her room. She threw herself on the bed, not bothering to get changed. Her mind was a mess of flashbacks.<p>

* * *

><p>~~~~~Example of Flashback~~~~<p>

Emily went towards the Academy. "Wow, it's huge!"

"Isn't it?" a girl asked from behind her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. YaminaAkiyama. This is my sister Adira." She said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Hi."

The Akiyama sisters were both tall and slim. Yamina had long straight brown hair and light green eyes. Adira had long curly bloody red hair and sky blue eyes. They were both really talkative, as Emily soon realized.

"I'm Emmalin Niagra."

"You're new, right?" Adira asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Well, yeah, I am."

"We can show you around!" Yamina offered.

"Well, can you start with why are people gathering there?" Emily asked, pointing at an impressively large group of students.

"OH MY GOD!" both sisters exclaimed. "IT'S THEM!"

"Who?"

"The Senkai twins. How can you not know them?" Adira asked incredulously. "They are so cool!"

"They are the Heirs of the Senkai clan! The strongest noble clan!" Yamina squeaked.

Emily ignored the two girls' screaming, focusing on the twins. The two were identical, even sharing the haircut. She couldn't deny it: they were really handsome. She noticed the fact that one had red hair and green eyes, while the other had blue eyes and blonde hair. The one with the red hair noticed her first, once people started dissipating. His eyes widened and he came towards her.

"Onee-san?" he asked. Emily looked at him, utterly confused.

"No, I'm sorry but you're mistaking me for someone else." She said. He kept staring until his brother came by.

"Calm down bro, it's not her." He said, then turned to Emily. "I deeply apologize for my brother's behavior. I am Adrian Senkai."

"Andrew Senkai. You really look like our older sister."

"Well, where is she now?"

"Dead." Adrian said, his eyes closing in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"We were really young when she died, but we still have memories about her. You're her spitting image."

"Ah…" Emily said, at loss of words.

"You two had a sister? I never heard about that." Adira interfered.

"Well, she died long ago, so it's no wonder. She was supposed to be the Heir." Andrew said.

"Wait, which one of you will be the Heir?" Emily asked. Adrian opened his mouth to respond, but Andrew was faster.

"Adrian."

"Why? You're older." The other boy said.

"You're a hell of a lot more responsible than me. I'm sure you'll do better." Andrew said uncaring.

"Wow, it's amazing." Yamina said. "You acknowledge each other's capacities without jealousy and act as if it's normal for the other to be better at something." Andrew smirked at the brunette.

"Arigato."

* * *

><p>'This was the first time we ever talked. Andrew always called me Onee-san and Adrian started calling me the same before he knew it. Adira and Yamina became my best friends and their girlfriends for some time. Then…'<p> 


	29. The Past is a Nightmare

'Then… it happened. I was by far better than a 2nd year, and so wore my brothers. Adira and Yamina couldn't keep up, but the five of us took missions together. Then a mission went wrong. For 2nd years to fight Menos…'

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~<p>

The five students looked at the hollows in front of them. Emily tightened her grip on the zanpakutou. "Damn…" Andrew exchanged looks with his brother and they both disappeared in shunpo, leaving the three girls alone. Emily noticed the other two were trembling in fear. 'They left me to protect them.' She blocked a Cero just in time…

~~~Later~~~

Emily and the twins were panting heavily. There were very few hollows left, but they didn't have enough strength to both protect the sisters **and** kill the Menos. Luckily, a captain swooped in and saved them…

~~~Next day~~~

Adira and Yamina joined the three future Senkais with sour looks. Yamina couldn't even speak. Adira was the one to voice their thoughts.

"I think… we shouldn't take any more missions together." Emily nearly jumped.

"What? Why?"

"The power gap between you guys and us is… how to put it… enormous. The mission yesterday made it obvious. You would have been able to defeat those hollows had we not been there. We shouldn't burden you anymore. We shall each see of their life." Adira said, avoiding looking at the others. Emily and Anrew had looks of pure disbelief. Adrian looked at his girlfriend, well ex now, with sadness.

"Yamina, did you agree with this?" Andrew asked. He hoped she hadn't. He grabbed her wrist and she looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Andrew, don't make it any more difficult for me. Just… just forget us… please. We'll be okay." She said, eyes teary.

"Yamina…" he whispered.

Meanwhile, Adrian looked at Adira. "Are you sure about this? Do you want us to forget everything?"

"Yes. I… just don't want to see you ever again." Everyone present was shocked. "You just remind me that I'm nothing more than a weakling." She said, turning around to leave. Adrian closed his eyes.

"I see… then I will forget you. I will forget I ever loved anybody. Have a good life." He said coldly.

* * *

><p>~~~Present day~~~~<p>

'The next day they picked a mission and in the evening … we were announced of their death. They were my best friends. My brothers loved them so much… I have only seen them cry that one time…'

* * *

><p>~~~Flashback~~~<p>

The three Senkais were studying together in the Senkai mansion.

"Damn! I don't understand any of this!" Andrew yelled. Adrian sighed and rose to help him. His eyes, though, drifted towards a messenger that kneeled in front of them.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I have come to inform you of the death of Yamina and Adira Akiyama." The messenger said. The three froze.

"How?" Adrian asked, trembling.

"They passed away during a level C mission trying to save their teammates. The funeral is tomorrow night." He answered, vanishing in shunpo. The three siblings collapsed in their chairs, unable to form a valid thought.

_Andrew_**: **'They're dead... Yamina is dead… she… is dead…'

_Adrian_: 'Why? Why did you do this? Adira… you were the only one I ever loved…'

_Emily_: 'They… just… no!' She cried. She didn't need to hold back… the other two were crying as well.

* * *

><p>~~~~Present day, Emily's POV~~~~<p>

I woke up, panting heavily. I was trembling strongly and I couldn't figure anything. Where was I? Why was I here, alone? Why was I so powerless when my brothers died? Did the Akiyamas feel the same after that mission? Did they want to try to be heroes themselves? Did they…

I could feel tears streaming down my cheek. My breathing was heavy. That was when I realized it. I wasn't alone. I had Yuki, Naoki and Shinji. Speaking of which…

"Emily, calm down, it was just a nightmare." Shinji said, gently stroking my hair. I never realized he was there. I knew he had woken me up. I had my face buried in the crook of his neck, the blanket around us both. I shook my head in denial.

"Memory… the Akiyamas." I felt him sigh.

~~~Normal POV~~~~

"That's bad one… but you really need to rest. Big day tomorrow." Emily nodded. Shinji slowly placed her back on the bed, leaving with a kiss on the forehead. She grabbed his wrist and he turned around to face her, utterly confused. "Please don't leave. I don't wanna sleep alone." Emily said. Shinji looked at her. The moonlight was falling on her face, giving her eyes a silver shine. She was giving him puppy eyes, probably unconsciously, but it wasn't something he was used to. Shinji sighed, getting in bed with Emily, who placed her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Shinji kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." were his last words before he drifted to sleep.

Yes, she did have sweet dreams. Her mind drifted to one particularly happy day.

* * *

><p>~~~Flashback~~~<p>

The twins were anxiously leading Emily to their mansion. "Come on, Onee-san! Oka-san is waiting!" Andrew said. Adrian held a charming smile, looking genuinely happy for the first time. Emily was curious as to what could make the rather cold boy so happy.

The three entered the mansion and Emily was led towards a big room, where she bowed in front of a lady. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, resembling Adrian's. The woman smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Hello. My name is Hikari Senkai. I am Andrew and Adrian's mother."

"Emmalin Niagra. May I ask the purpose of this summoning?" Hikari smiled.

"Of course. As you may know, the noble families have great expectations from their children. For one, as the greatest noble family, my boys are supposed to be the best in the Academy." Emily smiled nervously. She was the best, not them. "As much as they aren't, I'm fully aware of their strength and wisdom. So their incapacity isn't the problem. The problem is your pure talent, which has been remarked and acknowledged by many important and strong shinigamis. Therefore, I have a proposal for you, one which you cannot refuse. Emmalin Niagra, would you like to be adopted into the Senkai clan, as my daughter and Andrew and Adrian's sister?"

Emily didn't answer right away. That was the last thing she was expecting. Her eyes were teary as she spoke.

"Y-yes, I would love to."

~~~~~Later~~~~

Emily walked towards the huge library in the mansion. She was nervous. She had been told that the family Head was waiting to speak to her. She slowly opened the big doors. Inside, sitting on a wooden chair, was a man with red hair and green eyes. His look screamed power. His voice betrayed wisdom and gentleness.

"Come in."

"Did you want to speak to me Sir?"

"Yeah, I did. My sons already see you as a sister and indeed you resemble my long lost daughter."

"So I have been told. It is not within my intention to open old wounds, however." The man smiled.

"I like you. You seem capable of keeping the two on the right track, because, trust me, they will be tempted to lose it. I heard you are strong. I won't test you, though. I can see you will be strong, really strong, when you get older."

"Thank you."


	30. Mourning

~~~~Emily's POV~~~~~

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, only to find a note covering it. As I took the note, I realized it was already 11:46! My eyes widened, sleep leaving me in an instant. I looked around my room. I could still sense Shinji's reiatsu in the air, though faintly. I decided to read the note.

_Hey, good morning! (Or good afternoon). As you may have guessed, I turned off your alarm clock cuz, seriously now, it's your day off and you reeeeeaaaally need to sleep in every once in a while. Well, I hope you'll have a good day and I wonder if I can drop by later at night, maybe chitchat or something… Anyway~ see you soon! _

_Love, Shinji_

* * *

><p>I read the note wondering when the hell <em>he<em> got up. My alarm clock fuckin rings at 9:00! Just then realization hit me full force. I knew, by heart, what I had to do and I wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. I went to the bathroom, thinking about the past. I was brushing my hair when I heard a familiar voice in my head.

'**Morning! Did I miss anything?'**

'Shinji was here last night.'

'**Aww, that's just plain cute. Your boyfriend coming to soothe you after a nightmare. I kept saying he loves you and you finally listened.'** I just rolled my eyes at her statement. But she wasn't near done yet. **'I think that he really loves you, more than you may think. Why do you think he left?'** I raised an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'**Cuz you said you wanted to do this alone. Remember, yesterday?'** I tried to remember and indeed I realized she was right.

'Fine, fine you're right. Where are you getting?' I could almost see her smirk in my mind.

'**Basically, nowhere you want…' ** I rolled my eyes at her useless rant. Hollows…

Later that day, I was heading to the Senkai Grave, as people called it. There were no people around and I knew why. The old man was opening our scrolls warehouse.

I was carrying two rose's bouquets, one white and one red. _Place a bouquet of white roses on my grave… and one of red roses on mine._ 'Nee-samas, you knew, didn't you? That one day it would happen.' I felt the sadness overwhelm me, its heavy weight making me feel weak. I placed the two bouquets on the grave. The wind brushed strongly. I saw a few leaves slowly fall to the earth, dying way. The sky was cloudy. It was going to rain. It was nothing like that day…

I fell on my knees, sobbing. Tears were streaming down my face. The grave stood defying in front of me. Underground, there were my brothers. The only ones that have suffered with me… when their parents died in front of us… when we became Senkais by rank… when the Akiyamas died… I tried to shoo away these thoughts. Too much death! Too much blood! Am I a dark angel? Who else will suffer from now on?

* * *

><p>~~~~Flashback (Emily is a 3rd year, the night the Senkai clan was murdered) ~~~~~~~<p>

Emmalin woke up during the night. She froze, unsure of what to do. She could hear pained screams from all over the mansion. The air smelled of blood. The door opened and she grabbed Jyubi, only to relax her grip. There stood her brothers and their parents, all with swords in their hands. They all looked genuinely afraid. "Grab your sword and follow us. Hurry!" the Head yelled. Emily did as ordered and they shunpoed, trying to escape the huge mansion that was stained in blood.

The Senkai clan was, as known, the strongest noble family, and also the most manifold. The mansion housed all the clan members, even those barely related to the Main Branch. That night, paid assassins entered the mansion to kill the _entire_ Senkai clan.

They were just too many. The two adults pushed the 'children' towards the exit. "Run, kids." The Head said, his face sour. Almost all the assassins were after him and his sons. "We'll end this." His wife finished as she withdrew her zanpakutou as well. The three students cried but followed their orders. That was the last time they have ever seen their parents alive… they had run into the forest and went to sleep hidden in a cave, taking shifts to guard the entrance. Next morning, they went to the mansion, only to find Ginrei Kuchiki there. He had a sour look on his face that changed to relief and worry when he saw the three.

"Otou-san?" Andrew asked. The elder shook his head in denial.

"Oka-san?" Adrian asked hopefully. Same response.

"Anyone else?" Emily asked, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"As far as I know you are the only lucky survivors." Ginrei said, a tear finding its way on his face. The dead Head of the Senkais had been his best friend and he owed that man more than his life. He looked at the three teens in front of him. Emily was crying and her brothers were trying to soothe her, somehow hiding their own pain. 'So mature, yet so young.' Unless they became Shinigami, they had no access to the Senkai power and wealth. That was, unless they got adopted by another noble family, or at least taken care of. "Kids, I will look after you from now on. Come with me. It will all be all right." He said. Their looks were desperate. 'They lost everything in one night, yet they are still here, mentally intact. In pain, maybe, but they'll get over it…' They just needed someone to tell them it was all going to be all right, someone to follow out of their sea of pain.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Back to present~~~~<p>

Emily looked at the grave. 'Nii-samas, I finally understand why you told me to move on. If you hadn't, I would have mourned forever. I think… I'm ready to let go. After all, I'm not alone, am I? I have people who care about me and that's what you wanted, isn't it? For me to move on and be happy.'

* * *

><p>Emily went to her room at sunset. Shinji was opening the door to his own room.<p>

"So… how was it?" he asked. Emily smiled.

"Really good."


	31. Scrolls

~~~~Shinji's POV, 25th September, morning~~~

I woke up with little motivation to get out of the bed I was on. I could feel somebody pressed against my chest. I lazily opened my eyes, just to see Emily sleeping peacefully. Okay, that's a rare one. She's more of a morning person than I am. Speaking of which, I looked at the alarm clock on her desk and groaned in frustration. 8:34? Gosh! Her habits are starting to rub on me. Anyway, by then, all my sleep was gone and I could only get up or stare at the ceiling for… half an hour? (till she woke up) Yeah, sure. I got up, carefully not to wake Emily and turned off her alarm clock. I had decided that she needed some sleep, especially after last night. I left her a small note and kissed her on the fore head before leaving, my mind getting intoxicated with the image of her sleeping form, the only time I ever got to see her completely peaceful, without that shadow of sadness that's always with her.

* * *

><p>Later that day I went to the opening ceremony. The old cheese had a ridiculously long speech about the greatness of the Senkai. Geez, has he ever heard of 'Great braggers, little doers.<strong>'<strong>? I think his speech took about three hours. _'Maybe he spent the last 100 years writing it?'_ Anyway, I somehow managed the great performance of not falling asleep during the introductory speech, performance not achieved by everyone. In the end, the old man said the words that were music to my ears. "Let us now open the scrolls warehouse. The Senkais Unmasked shall commence!" I quickly shunpoed in the warehouse, along with the other Captains and Vice-Captains. Unlike all the other confused pals, I knew my way around. I couldn't help but laugh when Ukitake declared, trembling. "They're… chronological." Of course Emily had warned me about that. The Hado and Bakudo were all messed up, which was pretty damn funny actually. Her Ways of Travelling were in their own place luckily, and so were the Seals, for the simple reason they only researched those for a period. I was mainly looking for some Illusory Kido and whatever other stuff they had related. Also, she had said they had found a way to cancel most illusions, but only Kidos.

I found my way around between groins of frustration from the others. They were more or less lost in the sea of scrolls. I will never understand how three people could crate so many Kidos. I found some interesting stuff and picked up three scrolls in the end. Of course, it wasn't enough so I kept searching, until a golden scroll got my attention. It was so different from the others that I felt like a thief for taking it. I scanned the sealed scroll and found some letters on it: Onee-san. Emily? Okay, the scroll was only signed by the two others. I was sure it was for her, so I took it and left. I looked at the sunset. Had I really been inside for that long?

* * *

><p>I carried the four scrolls to my room, wondering about Emily. What was she going to say about the scroll for her? My eyes looked up, noticing that I had unconsciously walked to my room and was about to open the door. What's more, Emily was opening the door leading to her own room.<p>

"So… how was it?" the question sounded really awkward in my ears, making me feel bad for asking it in the first place. However, she didn't seem at all bothered by it. Emily smiled. Her eyes were still slightly red and her cheeks had some hints of tears, but she looked genuinely happy and relaxed for the first time. I couldn't get enough of that image.

"Really good." I smiled as well. If she was good, then everything would be fine.

"I have something for you." I unlocked the door to my room and she followed me in, curious.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~<p>

"What is it?" Emily asked, sitting on Shinji's bed.

"A scroll…"

"Really? I know all the scrolls. What makes this one so… special…" she trailed off as Shinji showed her the scroll. "I don't know this one…"

"It's the last scroll. I think it's some sort of message from your brothers." Shinji said, sitting next to her on the bed. Emily gulped and reluctantly took the scroll from him. She noticed the seal on it and easily removed it, starting to read…

* * *

><p><em>I am writing this now because I know the truth, the future. We will both die and you will be left alone. You read this scroll after you decided to open the warehouse. Well, a friend of yours found it, right? I can only imagine you didn't need or want to enter it. After all, we showed you everything, ne? Except for this one. This is our last message for you.<em>

_I must say that we have tried to research about us. What does this mean? We have researched the Senkai body and necklace. I know, we should have told you. But… you were always afraid of what we may discover. So I decided to tell you here, if you hadn't realized it already. It's quite short actually. _

_First of all, our body is different from that of other shinigami, but not too much. Our skin concentrates small amounts of reishi that act like some sort of armor for __**weak**__ opponents. Your regeneration power exceeds our own by a lot. Of course, this comes at a price. In reiatsu. So you shouldn't overdo it. If you lose your reiatsu your helpless._

_Secondly, the necklace. You know it's a bit of our soul and we can't die if it's intact. What you may not know is that you can give it to someone to take care of it: friend, lover, someone you trust etc. there's nothing wrong with that. It's like some sort of special bond. I didn't quite understand it, but apparently you can share telepathic abilities with that person and even connect your senses, by synchronizing your reiatsu._

_Well, that's about all,_

_Adrian._

* * *

><p><em>Geez, he really wrote a lot, but at least he covered the boring part. I just wanna say that I'm sorry we left you alone, Onee-san. I hope you have a good life in Soul Society, some friends… hopefully even a boyfriend :). But hey, that's up to you. <em>

_Please don't live in the past too much,_

_Andrew._

* * *

><p>Emily stared at the scroll in her hands. The information was useful, but she couldn't believe they knew they would die. She snuggled closer to Shinji, putting her head on his chest.<p>

"I don't get it." she said. "If they knew they were going to die… why didn't they do anything to prevent it?" Shinji kissed her on the forehead, rubbing her back.

"They loved you too much to do that." 'And so do I.'


	32. Between New Years and Christmas

**A/N: I know, it's not New Years, not even Winter, but I have a storyline to follow, so I apologise because these chapters aren't on theme with the holyday. BTW, happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

><p>He was running. Carrying her back to Sereitei. Shinji closed his eyes, trying to erase the memory of her weakened form, barely standing straight, mostly resting on her katana. "Stay with me Emily…" he whispered. She had been heavily wounded by an Arrancar (or so he thought), far from Sereitei. Her breathing and pulse ware barely existent. 'Dammit!' "Emmalin, don't die on me!" He was desperate. Her body was limp in his arms. The 4th Division was too far. He kicked the door open and screamed Unohana's name from the top of his lungs. She was coming too slow, too uncaring… <strong>too late<strong>.

* * *

><p>Hirako Shinji shot up. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of his nightmare. He was panting hard and feeling really cold. He felt someone place their arms around his neck and pulled Emily in his lap.<p>

"What happened? You've had a nightmare." She deduced, looking at him with wide innocent eyes. She wiped the tears on his face with her hands. Shinji smiled bitterly, secretly glad that it had been just a dream. "About what?" he didn't answer. She placed her hand on his chest, her Soul Necklace appearing immediately. Shinji chuckled.

"Is this the reason you gave it to me on Christmas?"

"Nah…" Emily's face turned serious shortly after, silence engulfing them both. It was a dark silence, which gave them both sad thoughts. Emily was a little bit scared by his dream, but she wouldn't tell him that. She just wanted Shinji to calm down, relax and go back to sleep. On the other hand, Shinji was scanning her face, trying to read her emotions, to find the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Is there… any Hollow… capable of defeating you?" Shinji asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only the King of Hueco Mundo." Emily answered. She couldn't lie, but the truth wasn't too scary luckily. "But he's a lazy ass and wouldn't attack Sereitei in person." She added, reassuringly. Shinji avoided her look, not trusting her words. "Really." She pressed. "In fact, he barely leaves the Throne Room." He still didn't seem convinced. Emily cupped his cheek, making him look her in the eyes. "Idiot. I'm safe. Nothing can hurt me here." She said, gently kissing him. Shinji ran his hand through her long red hair, pulling her closer. He nibbled at her bottom lip, making her part her lips. She met him halfway through and there was an immediate fight for dominance, which resulted in Shinji's victory. He leaned back down on the bed with her on top of him, keeping her lips to himself. Emily pulled away. "It's late. We should go back to sleep." Shinji groaned in frustration, but complied nonetheless.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Next day~~~~~<p>

"Good morning, Emily-chan!" Yuki chanted. "Good morning, Hirako-san!"

"Morning. How are you Yuki?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'm good, I guess. Preparing for the New Years party. Two days left."

"It's not our Division's responsibility this year, is it?" Shinji asked.

"The 4th." Naoki said.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, what are you getting dressed with, Emily-chan?" Yuki sang.

"Dunno. I have some nice dresses. I'll just pick up one."

"No way! I really need to dress you up!" Yuki exclaimed dramatically. Emily rolled her eyes. Shinji smiled.

"I'm so looking forward to it."

"Don't dress her too nice, Yuki, she isn't going there to get attention, remember?" Naoki said, laughing.

"Ah, course not! How could I forget?" Yuki exclaimed dramatically.

"Your point?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I still haven't forgiven you two for making out under the mistletoe. It's not for that sort of stuff!" Naoki yelled, causing both Shinji and Emily to laugh at the memory.

"So, are we meeting somewhere or finding each other there?" Emily asked.

"Dunno. Meeting somewhere I guess." Naoki said.

"Where?"

"Hmm… someone suggest something!" Naoki said, noticing the distant looks the others held.

"Well, what about that restaurant we went to last week?" Yuki asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>~~~~New Years, meeting place, before the party~~~~<p>

"Fuck, where are they?" Shinji asked annoyed. Naoki shrugged uninterested.

"They're girls, so it may take a while." Urahara said.

"Probably I should check them." Yoruichi offered.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Naoki said. "I bet it's Yuki's fault. She said she wanted to see Hirako-san's jaw drop literally when he would see Niagra-san."

"Now I'm curious." Shinji said.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~A few hours before, Emily's room~~~~<p>

"So, Emily-chan, let's see what you have." Yuki said. Emily sighed and opened her wardrobe, showing Yuki several dresses.

"I personally prefer these two." Emily held two dresses, one in each hand.

"Sugoi…" Yuki said.

In her left hand there was a long purple sleeveless dress. It had a rather simple model, but could empathize her curves perfectly.

In her right hand there was a short blue dress that could reach her knees. It had very short sleeves and revealed her cleavage. She also had an amazing blue necklace to go with it.

They debated for about half an hour about the dress she would wear, deciding on the purple one in the end. They easily found some jewelry to go with it and went to the makeup…

* * *

><p>~~~~~Present time, Emily's room~~~~~~<p>

"Yuki-chan, we'll be late!" Emily complained.

"Ah, don't worry, they'll wait for us. Especially Hirako-san."

"He may also enter this room anytime now." Yuki laughed.

"Isn't he afraid of seeing you naked?"

"I doubt he thinks about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Wait, you two didn't even have sex?" Emily blushed at the question.

"No!"

"Gomen. From seeing that small scene on Christmas I thought you did."

"Gosh, Yuki! We were just making out in the office! What's so much to speak about?"

"Well, from the sidelines it looked like a prologue to sex. Why do you think we stopped you?" Yuki asked, smiling.

"Dunno, probably jealousy. You are his ex and you have yet to make a move on Naoki." Emily commented, to which Yuki nearly choked.

"We're just friends! Really!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say…" She muttered, mostly referring to herself.

"And I'm sure he doesn't even see me that way!"

"You never know…"

"Course I do! Why are you so mean, Emily-chan?" Yuki complained.

"Well, we are late. Good enough of a reason?" Emily said irritated.

"Fine, fine, I'm done. Let's go."

"Finnally!"


	33. Possessive?

"I've brought Emily-chan, as promised." Yuki said. All males turned towards her. Shinji's breath caught in his chest.

Emily was wearing a long sleeveless purple dress, empathizing the curves of her body. Her hair loose, falling on her sides gracefully. Her green eyes were shining in the light. She had been walking behind Yuki. She went to Shinji, smiling slightly at his shocked look. "So, how do I look?" He just stared at her, trying to form a valid thought, caught in her beauty.

"…a-amazing…" Emily seemed satisfied and grabbed his arm, shaking him slightly.

"Wake up. You ok?"

"Yeah." Shinji answered, grabbing her hand.

* * *

><p>~~~~About same time, at the party~~~~<p>

"Hey, you guys know that Shinji is bringing a date?" Kensei asked, highly interested in the topic, unlike the other two.

"Really? Who?" Love asked.

"His third seat."

"I knew he couldn't be a bachelor for too long." Rose commented.

"Yeah, but he got a nice catch this time. The chick's pretty hot." Kensei added.

"You seem jealous to me."

"Aren't you jealous as well, Rose? The son of a bitch gets all the good ones whenever he feels like it! Hell, he said he's out of the market!"

"I heard he's serious this time, though." Love said. Kensei smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, but is she?"

"Dunno… O…M…G…!" The three froze, when they saw their friend coming with Emily. Shinji smiled seeing their faces, as they thought the same thing. 'Let's see how possessive you are, Hirako Shinji.'

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Well, not as good as you, anyway." Kensei said. "Congratulations, Shinji, quite a catch, what can I say?" Emily smiled bitterly at the comment. 'A catch, am I?'

"Well, hopefully more than just a temporary 'catch'" Shinji said, pulling Emily closer. He knew something was up. Unfortunately, some of the other Taichos wanted to talk to him so he had to leave her with his pals. Big Mistake.

"So, do you dance, Niagra-san?" Rose asked, snaking his arm around her waist.

"No, actually, when it comes to music I enjoy singing more." Emily answered, shuddering him away.

"Vocal?" she nodded. "Oh, that's nice. I'm actually a singer myself. Vocalist and guitarist."

"That's quite nice."

"Maybe we can sing together sometime."

"Maybe…" Emily said, unsure.

"What about manga?" Love asked, leering at her.

"I read some Jump every once in a while. It's kinda hard to understand everything, though, since I have so many gaps to fill." she answered, ignoring his actions.

"I have most of it in my library. I can lend them to you, if you want." He offered, smiling.

"It would be nice… Umm… where is Kuna-Fukutaicho?" Emily asked in a sweet voice. She really wanted to find a familiar girl in the crowd. Yuki had left her alone, going with Naoki. She could see Shinji throw a glance in their general direction every once in a while, less and less pleased

"Dunno. It's not as if I'm her babysitter. Hell, I bet Shinji doesn't know where Aizen is either." Kensei answered.

"Fair enough." Emily said. The three males kept asking her various questions for a long time, adding some lecherous behavior here and there, until she sensed Shinji's reiatsu spike a little. "Umm, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said, swiftly walking through the huge crowd. The three turned around nervously, only to see their friend glaring daggers at them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?<strong>" Shinji asked darkly. The other three were trembling. Sure, he couldn't defeat them all, but if he took them one by one they'd be dead.

"Nothing…" Love answered.

"Just… chatting." Rose completed.

"Why does it bother you? We do this with all your girlfriends. Besides, she seemed fine with it." Kensei retorted, praying he wasnt digging his own grave. Shinji's glare focused on him.

"That's because I didn't give a shit if you took them." Kensei smiled devilishly, his confidence returning.

"Someone's sprung." he said, laughing. Shinji blushed slightly, then glared at his silver haired friend.

"Kensei, just shut the fuck up! It ain't like that at all!" he said angrily. "**If I ever catch you around her like now I'm gonna maim you three, just to be sure.**" He said before leaving. Rose and Love were scared shitless. Kensei thought he had the upper hand and yelled.

"Are you gonna 'take care' of her as well?" Shinji gave him the bird and stormed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>~~~~Emily's POV~~~~<p>

I tried to wash my face without ruining my makeup, a skill I got during the Academy. I could sense Shinji talking with Love, Rose and Kensei. Well, I could guess he was angry, really angry. I mean, it was obvious they were making a pass at me. Maybe I should have… oh shit! Shinji was coming my way. I walked out of the bathroom and felt somebody grab my wrist. I could only guess who it was. Shinji led me in a storage room and pinned me against the wall. I could sense his frustration and anger. He got closer to me and whispered in my ear, making my fear and guilt increase.

"I'd like you to explain what the fuck you just did…" I knew he was trying to be calm, so I wouldn't get scared, but it was already too late for that.

"Nothing! I swear!" I answered, interrupting him. "I know what you mean and I swear it was nothing." I said. I was really scared that he was mad on me. I felt him sigh.

"Why are you afraid? You know I wouldn't hurt you." he asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't want you to be mad on me." I said slowly. He kissed me lightly.

"Don't worry about that. I can't bring myself to be mad on you. I love you." He said, closing the small distance between us once more. His grip on my wrist lightened and I used my hands to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue over his lips and he granted me entrance, meeting me halfway. Our tongues danced together for what felt like an eternity as I felt him moan loudly. When air claimed its rights I noticed I was on Shinji's lap, on the floor, straddling his hips. Though my mind didn't process this for too long, as I felt Shinji kiss his way down my neck, biting in various places. My eyes were closed and my back arched, my chest gluing to his. I was panting slightly as pleasure pooled over me. I was unceremoniously dragged back to reality when I felt Shinji's hand under my dress, too close to my thigh for my tastes. I flinched slightly and he drew back.

"Sorry." He said. To me, he seemed rather disappointed, and I instantly felt guilty about it.

"No need to be sorry. It's just… I don't feel like I'm ready for _that._" I said, blushing.

"I'm waiting for you to be ready and sure. For now, we should join the others. They're certainly waiting and wondering where we are." He said, helping me up.


	34. Fireworks and sparks

Emily followed Shinji to the dance floor. She could see many people dancing tango. Shinji loved dancing, that much she could tell. "Wanna dance? I know you told Rose you love singing more, but…"

"Of course I do." Emily answered, interrupting him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but took her to the dance floor nonetheless. Shinji grinned in victory at his comrades, whose eyes were wide after noticing the bite marks on Emily's neck. Kensei giggled and Shinji glared at him. Emily tightened her grip on his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as they started dancing.

"Nothing…" Emily glared at Shinji. She knew all too well what he was up to. She sighed and brought her lips to his ear, close enough to whisper.

"It's not nothing and you know it. Shinji, don't you get it? There's no need for you to earn what you already own." He sighed.

"You're right. It's just that… I don't wanna lose you."

"To them? There's no need for you to worry about that!" Emily said, giggling.

"Not only to them but yeah, to them also." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Shinji, it's a party. You need to relax. Get it through that thick skull of yours already. I. Love. _You_. You're the only one I want and you're stuck with me, like it or not." Shinji smiled bitterly.

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything."

* * *

><p>Shinji lead Emily back to his friends, who were staring at the two in awe. Rose was the one to voice their confusion.<p>

"Niagra-san, you said… you don't dance… but you're amazing!" Emily smiled.

'This is something Shinji may want to hear as well.'

'**Well, apparently, he isn't leaving you alone with these clowns anymore.'**

"To be honest… I think dancing is a man's best excuse to flirt with a woman. That's why I don't enjoy it too much… well, of course, it also depends on the partner." 'Since we're already dating, Shinji doesn't need to make a pass.' Love, Rose and Kensei stared at her wide-eyed. Shinji grinned in victory. Emily took Shinji away from the three that were still trying to process her words and met Lisa, who seemed to have witnessed everything.

"What did you tell them right now? I didn't hear it too clear." She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Basically, she suggested that they have no chance with her." Shinji said, barely holding back a laugh.

"Ah, but what exactly did you tell them, Emmalin?"

"I said that the reason I didn't dance with them was that dancing is a man's best excuse for a flirt." Lisa started laughing.

"Well, looks that their small brains had breakdown trying to understand the subtle message. Though I'm surprised you got it, Shinji. You used to be as much of an idiot as they are now. Did anything happen?" Shinji shrugged.

"Emily's customs are starting to rub on me."

"That's a first. Usually your customs would rub on your girlfriends." Lisa commented, smirking knowingly. 'The bastard actually fell in love for once.'

"Well, you were an exception, weren't you?" Lisa adjusted her glasses, glaring at Shinji. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Is there any girl I can meet and you didn't date, Shinji?" he seemed really thoughtful, trying to find the right answer.

"Well… there's Hiyori… and Mashiro… and Unohana… and Hikifune… and that's about all."

"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah, for a while. She's _way_ too perverted for me."

"That would have been a first." Lisa commented. Shinji glared at her. Emily scanned the other girl, noticing a rather important detail.

"Are you here alone, Yadorimaru-Fukutaicho?"

"Not really. My Taicho is nearby... Oh my! It's about to start!"

"What?"

"The New Year, duh! That's why we're here."

"Oh!"

* * *

><p>Yuki had gone outside with Naoki. Emily's words were still haunting her mind, not allowing her to think clearly.<p>

'Am I… in love with Naoki-kun?'

'_Well, in love may be too strong, but I'm sure you have feelings for him.'_

Yuki blushed at her zanpakutou's words. Naoki noticed her flushed cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Yuki-chi, what's wrong? You're blushing." Yuki gulped and shook her head.

"Nothing, Naoki-kun. I was just… thinking about something Emily-chan had told me!" she said quickly.

"Really? Well, that's new. Usually, _she_ would be blushing when _you_ said she had a thing for Taicho. Well, I guess that since they started dating that won't do. Anyway, what did she tell you?"

"She… nothing! Really nothing important."

"Yuki." He said warningly.

"She… said that I may still have feelings for Hirako-san." Naoki's face darkened. One of the reasons he used to hate his Taicho was that he had stolen Yuki's heart and chastity. "But that's not true!" she quickly added. But he didn't believe her. Naoki started walking back inside. He had been planning to confess his feelings that night, but he decided against it. "Naoki-kun!" Yuki ran after him, clutching hard on his arm. "She wasn't right. She was completely wrong, and you know why?" His face held a confused expression, pleading somehow for her to continue. "It's because I love you, not him."…

* * *

><p>Emily went with Shinji outside, on a terrace.<p>

"Just a few minutes until midnight." Shinji said, looking at his watch. His eyes drifted towards Emily and he smiled. 'She's really beautiful tonight.' She was looking at the stars, her eyes holding a dreamy look. Shinji smiled. 'Kensei was right. I've fallen for her, though there's nothing wrong with that.' Their eyes met for a split second and his heart started beating frantically. 'Really beautiful, as always.' He walked up to her, placing both arms around her waist. Emily smiled, closing the small distance between their lips.

"Are you finally relaxed tonight?" she asked. Shinji smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully the next year will bring us peace and content. I already have everything else I can wish for." 'Right here.'

"I keep thinking about all the events leading to this moment."

"Do you regret it?" he asked, worry tinting his voice.

"No, I realized it's worth it. Everything is worth it." Emily said, as Shinji kissed her once more. He would never have enough of her. The fireworks started. The others were cheering inside. But to them, it didn't matter. In that moment, there was just the two of them. Nothing could ever tear them apart.


	35. Forbidden for a reason

"I have summoned this Emergency Captains Meeting for the purpose of informing you all of my decision regarding the hollow exterminating mission sent earlier today. I _forbid_ any attempt of rescue! Have I made myself clear?" the Soutaicho said. Shinji's eyes widened as confusion surrounded him.

"But, sir, are we supposed to let _over 20_ of our _seated_ officers just _die_?" he asked.

"Yes. Take your time and use your brain and skills. This reiatsu you sense, how strong is it?" Shinji gulped and decided to avoid a direct answer.

"Defeatable." Yoruichi interfered, serious for once.

"This is where you're wrong." She whispered. The other Captains had pity looks on their faces. Most of the members on that party were from the 5th Division.

"My decision won't change. You are all dismissed!"

* * *

><p>~~~~Later, Shinji's room~~~~~~<p>

"So he forbids any official rescue attempt." Emily said, clenching her fists. _'You know that reiatsu. The reason is obvious.'_ Jyubi said.

'I can't let Yuki and Naoki die!'

'_They're probably dead already!'_

'**Master, do as you like. I will support you whatever your decision will be.'**

'_So will I, but this is ridiculous!'_

Emily's eyes drifted towards Shinji. He was sitting on his bed, looking out through the window, fist clenched, emanating frustration.

"Yea, he fuckin does. I feel so useless! They are all there, fighting for their lives, and I can't do a shit about it. No one does. And if I even breathe that way the old man'll definitely burn my ass. This is all a big fucking shit!"

"Calm down. I don't wanna wake up tomorrow knowing that my friends are dead either. Especially since I can surely do something about it." Shinji sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't. No one can." He said softly.

* * *

><p>They sat like that in silence, his words hanging heavily in the air. Emily was in a mental clash. Shinji just wanted to get up, grab Sakanade and leave to do his job. He had never felt so useless before. And something told him it wasn't going to be the only time that night he would feel that way.<p>

Emily sat up, grabbing Jyubi. Shinji looked at her, confused. She had a cold look of determination on her face.

"Let's go."

"But… the old man…" Emily glared at him.

"I know and I don't give a shit! These are my friends we're talking about! So you can either come with me or stay here, but I am going. It's my job as Senkai." Shinji eyed her warily. Yes, she was Senkai. Yes, she could ignore the Soutaicho's direct order. And yes, she was insanely powerful. Pushing in the back of his mind all dark thoughts, nightmares and what ifs, he got up, took Sakanade and followed her through the night, a little frightened by the red moon…

* * *

><p>Emily stopped, frozen. Shinji shot her a confused look, but was taken aback by the scared look her eyes held. She shook her head, finally looking determinate, yet sad.<p>

"Shinji, I have a favor to ask." She said, voice barely above a whisper. Shinji eyed her curiously. "When we get there… I want you to get all the wounded and take them to safety. I will face the enemy…"

"Alone?" Shinji asked. Emily nodded. "You can't! Emily, fuck, I'm not letting you…" She interrupted him, her eyes pleading.

"Shinji, please! It's the only way! Everyone will survive." She said. Shinji thought about it for a few seconds. He walked to her, holding her face so she was looking into his eyes. Emily's eyes widened. Shinji had a serious look on his face, making her think he would deny her demand. He sighed.

"Fine. But after I'm done I'll come and get you."

"Okay." She said sadly. They continued their way shortly after.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Yuki's POV~~~~~<p>

We were fighting against a very powerful hollow. I think it was an Arrancar, since it had a sword, but I can be wrong. It was only me and Naoki. We had managed to distract the enemy while the others had run away. I took blow after blow, my ability being the only thing keeping me alive. Though I had reached my limit, and so had Naoki. We were right next to each other, no longer able to move. The hollow was coming towards us, blade poised for the kill. I closed my eyes, preparing to feel the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard Naoki gasp, shocked. "Niagra-san…" I opened my eyes, unable to understand what was happening. Emily-chan… she had protected us, taking a near lethal stab instead. Taicho appeared right beside us.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~<p>

Emily hadn't had enough time to open the seals to defend her friends, instead using her own body as a shield. 'I'm Senkai, that won't kill me. Not instantly, at least…' She grabbed the sword that had pierced through her chest with one hand, the other placed on her zanpakutou, ready for fight.

"Insolent Shinigami, what do you think you're doing, dirtying my sword with your hand!" the hollow hissed, obviously angry.

"Emily, can you handle it?" Shinji asked. 'Damn, we just got here and she's already wounded!'

"Yes. Bankai. 10th Seal released. Go!" Shinji disappeared in shunpo, along with Yuki and Naoki.

* * *

><p>"You think you can handle me, shinigami? The other two stood no chance. And you're wounded." The hollow hissed, full of confidence. "Though I can only imagine that the Taicho will soon be back, so I should finish you before that." Emily was panting slightly, a hand on the wound from earlier.<p>

"Well, we should find out, King."

'**No fuckin time for mocking him! Fight already! That poison is rotting you from the inside. If you summon the mask, I may be able to slow it down!'**

Emily summoned her mask, feeling it heal her somehow. 'High-speed regeneration. Arigato, Helen.' She avoided all formalities, immediately lounging at her enemy.

* * *

><p>Shinji had taken Yuki and Naoki to the rest of the shinigami from the hollow hunt, giving them orders to return to Sereitei. He was dead worried about Emily, quickly shunpoing back to help her. He just hoped he would be able to. What he saw at the fighting ground made him think that he had reached the place barely in time.<p> 


	36. Epilogue

Shinji saw a nightmare in front of his eyes. Emily was fighting for her life, even using her mask. The hollow punched her so hard she stumbled backwards, barely able to move. The enemy was heading her way and Shinji reacted before he thought. "Hado No. 63: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire!" The Kido did little damage, causing the Hollow to turn around and come at him instead. Shinji unsheathed Sakanade. 'Yeah, that's right, leave Emmalin and come at me.' What Shinji didn't notice however was that Emily had steadied herself. He only noted that when he heard her voice. "Way of Travelling No. 97: Seal off to Hueco Mundo!" She threw a yellow spear at the King, which made him disappear engulfed in light. The hollow was screaming. "Insolent shinigamis! I will be back to kill you before you know it. You are defenseless without the Senkais…"

* * *

><p>~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~<p>

Normally, I would have thought about the hollow's last words. This time, however, I was _way_ too freaked out to ever consider that. Emily was panting heavily, looking as if she would pass out any second. She was resting on Jyubi. Her hollow mask shattered and for a moment I caught glimpse of her eyes. My heart dropped in that instant as I did my best not to panic. Her eyes closed and I caught her as she fell. I didn't waste a second, I didn't look back, I didn't think that I had left Jyubi out in the open, I didn't care that the hollow may be back or that there may have been more around, I just focused on getting to the 4th Division as soon as possible. My mind was haunted by all those nightmares I've been having, where that exact same thing happened and I didn't make it in time. I shook my head of these thoughts and sped up. Emily needed me, for the first time her life depended on me and I felt so weak, useless that I couldn't do more. The truth hit me in the face. Captain or not, I was weak. I needed to train. I just prayed that she would be there to help me get stronger. Her pulse was barely there and her breathing was less and less audible. "Emily, please don't die." I said, feeling desperation slowly take over.

* * *

><p>~~~Normal POV~~~~<p>

Shinji stormed into the 4th Division, more specifically, into Unohana's office. The woman seemed less than pleased to see him carrying a half-dead Senkai. She could only deduce what they had done, but if there was a chance, she wouldn't let Emily die. Shinji followed Unohana to a hospital room. The healer quickly diagnosed Emily and searched for something around her neck. She palled. "Her Soul Necklace…" Shinji quickly took it from his neck and gave it to Unohana, worried about its need. Unohana started using a strong Healing Kido and soon dismissed Shinji.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Next day~~~~~<p>

Shinji was waiting in a hospital room. For what? He had no idea. Unohana had told him that Emily's survival chances were slim, that was _considering_ that she was Senkai. His mind kept replaying last night's events, focusing on his last glimpse of her emerald green eyes. 'Desperation… fear of death.' She was pleading for him to help her. His fists clenched. He didn't know whether he had managed to do it. He felt as if he had failed. As if he was useless. His eyes slowly closed. No, he didn't fall asleep. Somehow, he feared that if he fell asleep something bad would happen. Unohana's words rang in his ears, the echo haunting him. "_Her wounds aren't too bad. Small stabs and slashes that were mostly healed when you brought her. I'm more worried about one particular stab on her chest. She had fought the King of Hueco Mundo. The poison he posses is unique. It causes everything it touches to rot. Somehow, her body had neutralized the small concentrations and I have managed to slow it down. But that place where his sword pierced her is full of poison. It's dangerously close to her heart and lungs. I don't know what will happen. In a week we'll know. The poison will have vanished until then and she will either be dead or conscious."_ Shinji sighed. 'And it all happened in this cursed night.' He couldn't believe how fast she had been wounded that badly or how she had fought with a wound like that, but one thing was for sure: he could never forgive himself for allowing her to fight on her own.

Shinji listened to the various life-supporting machines in the room. He just felt relieved hearing her constant pulse, proof that she was alive. Beep… beep… Realization hit him, a soothing thought finally coming into his mind, somehow setting him at ease for the moment. 'Yeah, she's gonna be fine because she's Emily. There's nothing more to it.' Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew things weren't going to be that simple. They never were.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for a sequel!**


End file.
